Kids Change everything
by EndlessDream91
Summary: First Tyler has custody of a baby, Reid has a child left on his door, and both sarah and Kate are pregnant, how will the boys take care of their new families? especially when there are signs of chase being back.
1. Here comes Baby brooke

**_I_ only own Tyler's aunty, mother, cousin, and niece and everyone else that wasn't mention in the movie.**

**Summary- Kids come unexpectedly to the sons but how will the sons react to the sudden parental requirements.**

* * *

On the same day of Pogue ascension the boys found out that Sarah was pregnant. They were all shocked of course because Caleb and Sarah were the last two people on earth that they thought would get pregnant. Being one of the most responsible people they met, she knew that no matter what they were going to have to take care of this baby. This happen only three weeks after the whole Chase incident. Reid, Pogue, and Tyler took a wild guess what happen after they came back..

Also Kate was pregnant already. She was two months pregnant actually. She found out when she came out of the hospital. Pogue and Kate set aside their difference because that was what they thought would be best for the baby only to find out that she was going to have twins. Reid and Tyler felt weird that Caleb and Pogue was going to be a father. That would make them uncles. Well sort of because they are all like brothers. They decided not to tell anybody at school. It would cause to much problems.

Right now Tyler and Reid were sitting at the front of the school waiting for Caleb and Pogue to come back from the locker rooms. They were deep in a conversation when Tyler notices a girl coming out of the school. The door closing caught both of their attention. Tyler saw her look up at him and sends him a smile. Tyler felt himself smile back but he didn't know how he got the nerve because he usually come shy around girls but with her, he didn't feel that. As she passed the boys she shots a hey.

"Sup?" Tyler says to her and Reid just gives her a nod. She smiled again and then walked off. When he turns back to Reid, he saw Reid giving him, his, oh so, famous smirk. "What?"

"I saw that." He smirks with a smile.

"Saw what?"

"I saw you checking her out." he answers and Tyler rolls his eyes.

"Of course I was checking her out. Did you see her?" Tyler replies, pointing to her retreating back.

"Of course I would but I saw you had eyes on her and I said I get the next girl." He replies and shrugs his shoulders.

He had a hard time believing that because well it was Reid but he just shrugged it off. "Whatever." Just then Tyler's cell phone was ringing.

"What's up?" He greets only to hear his mother sniffle on the other end.

"Tyler I need you to come home right now." she says and he could tell she was crying.

"Wait mom are you crying? What's going on?" he says, starting to worry.

"It's Bridgette. Something has happen. I'll explain everything when you get home." Bridgette was Tyler's cousin and the one that he was closest to. He gave his mom a quick goodbye then hung up the phone.

"What's going on?" Reid asks.

"Something happen to my cousin Bridgette. I don't know but I have to go home. Do you think Caleb would mind if he can drop you guys off?" Tyler anwsers, getting off the brick wall they were sitting on.

"To bad if he does." Reid says, following my movement.

He couldn't help but laugh at his answer. "But usually when it comes to this kinds off stuff he always understand." he comments and Tyler nods.

"I'll see you later. Let you in on it." Tyler says.

"Sweet." he says and they did our little pound fist stuff. Something the boys started doing when they were young. Tyler shouts a bye as he runs to his jeep. When he was in his car he took one last look and sees Reid stepping back into the school.

When he walks into the house he sees his mom holding his crying aunt Patricia in the living room.

"Mom what's going on?" He asks her, scared to see if what he was thinking was the right answer. Patricia looks up towards Tyler and then made her way towards him pulling the boy into her arms.

"I'm sorry Tyler but Bridgette has been in a car accident. She didn't make it." Tyler didn't even notices that tears were making their way down his face. Him and Bridgette were tight. She was actually the one who taught Tyler how to talk to girls and every time he was with her, he was able to do it. After crying for a several minutes Patricia pulled him towards the couch.

"Tyler the reason I am here is because well you see before Bridgette died she was with child. She gave birth to a beautiful baby girl and we named her Brooklyn. Before she died she told me that she wanted you to take care of her child. Tyler we're going to give Brooklyn to you."

Tyler felt his jaw hit the floor. He couldn't have child. "Wait. Why me? I can't have a child I'm only 17. I still have high school and what about college?"

"I'm sorry but it was Bridge's wish and it was what she wanted."

"Do I even have a say in it?" He asks. He looks at his mother and then his aunt and knew he didn't have a choice. "I need to take a breather." He says and runs outside into the gazebo. His cries died down by the time he got to the gazebo. "Oh gosh how could you put this on me Bridge?" He whispers.

He stayed there for two hours and when he comes in, he comes with acceptance. His aunt tells him about Brooklyn and shows him pictures. There is this beautiful picture with Bridgette and Brooklyn and he asks Patricia if he could keep it and she says yes, he decides it would be good to give it to Brooklyn so she would always be able to know what her mother looked like and how beautiful she really was.

...C...

On the drive back to the dorms was quiet. When he get to his room he just plops down on his bed and falls dead asleep. About an hour later he is woken up by his cell phone.

"Hello" He tries to answers but it came out like more of a grunt.

"Dude it's Pogue. You okay?" Pogue answers from the other line.

"I was asleep. What time is it?" Tyler groggily answers, looking for the clock.

"It's only 8:30." He answers.

"Yeah well I kind of had a rough day." Tyler grimmly comments.

From the background music, he could tell that they were at Nicky's.

"What did your mom need to tell you about?" Pogue asks and Tyler was afraid to answer because he knew he was going to cry again and he didn't want the other guys to know that. Just then he hears Reid take the phone away from Pogue.

"What's up Baby Boy? How's Bridgette?" he asks and Tyler could tell his eyes were getting watery and felt his throat start to tighten. Bridgette and Reid knew each other a little and Caleb and Pogue met her once or twice.

"She's gone." He says, trying to hold back my tears.

Reid went quiet on the other end. "So how are you doing?" he asks Tyler.

"I don't know just yet but I am really tried so I think I'm just gonna go back to sleep." Tyer answers, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Yeah get some rest and I'll see you when you wake up." He tells him. Even though Reid tries to have fun wherever he goes he knows when he needs to be serious and he is very loyal and caring to his friends. The soft side that he doesn't show very often to anybody besides his friends.

"Yeah okay. You guys go have fun." He tells him. Reid mutter a yeah and they hang up. Tyler puts his phone back on the nightstand and roll over in the bed, facing the ceiling. He rubs his hands over his face and sighs. "I'm not ready for this." He tells himself. Ten minutes later he fell into a deep sleep again.

...C...

The next morning Tyler wakes up to see Reid still lying in bed. He turns to the clock that said 10:30. "Reid." He calls out but Reid didn't budge. "Reid." He yells louder and Reid jumps out of bed. Tyler couldn't help but laugh.

Reid lifts his head from the ground, still sleepy eyed. "That is not funny." he groans as he got up and sat at the foot of Tyler's bed, leaning on the back on the footboard.

"Sorry but it is a little funny." Tyler tells him, trying to stop laughing.

"Yeah well it hurt too." He grumbles.

"yeah well I needed it." Tyler mumbles and Reid looks down.

"So do you want to talk about it?" he asks.

Tyler shakes his head. "No not yet."

"Whenever you want to you know talk I'm here." Reid tells him.

Although Tyler is keeping his focus on his lap, he nods his head towards his life long friend. "Yeah I know you are."

There was a long pause as they looked at anything in the room besides each other. "So why are you not in school?" Tyler couldn't help but ask.

"I didn't feel like it besides I forgot to set my alarm clock." Reid answers as he scratches his bed hair. Tyler chuckles and nudges Reid with his foot.

They decided to go to their last two classes because they knew they were going to be in deep shit, from Caleb and their coach, for missing practice but at the moment they really didn't care.

Later on that day, Caleb and Pogue were walking with Reid and Tyler down the hall towards the dorms. Just then Pogue puts his arm around Tyler's shoulder. "So what do you want to do tonight baby boy?" he asks.

"Actually I have to go back to my mom house again." Tyler answers, but all three boys could hear the hesitant in his voice.

"Why?" Caleb asks.

Tyler was afraid to tell the guys about Brooklyn but he knew he had to. "I need to tell you guys something." Tyler starts and they make their way towards Tyler and Reid's dorm room. Reid was sitting on his bed. Pogue was sitting on the beanbag on the floor and Caleb was sitting by the computer.

"Okay well you see when Bridgette died she left something behind and now it was then passed to me." Tyler begins.

Tyler could tell, they were all confused. Tyler remembers the picture from last night and grabs his jacket and pulls out the picture of Bridgette and Brooklyn and walks over to Pogue since he was the nearest. Reid got up from where he was and walked over to Pogue and Caleb reached over to Pogue. Caleb was the first one to understand what she left behind.

"Oh Tyler is this Bridgette's daughter?" he said walking to Tyler ans sitting next to him on the bed.

"Yeah her name is Brooklyn. She is about 5 months I think. Before she died she said that she wanted me to take care of Brooklyn and so in Bridgette's will she gave Brooklyn to me."

"Oh shit." Reid blurts out and Tyler slowly nods.

"I'm not ready to take care of her. I have to take care of Reid half of the time, I can't take care of a year old girl."

"What are you talking about? I can take care of my self." Reid says in his defense. Pogue, Caleb and Tyler look at him and he shrugs his shoulder. "Fine so I need help most of the time but I'm doing better."

"Yeah he is though." Tyler helps out.

"So what are you going to do?" Pogue said walking over to the bed.

"Well I have to go back to my house because they are dropping her off today."

"Can I come?" Reid asks and Tyler raises an eye brow. "What? I like babies."

"You like babies?" Caleb ask and everyone couldn't blame him.

"Shut up." Reid spits back and Tyler laughs. He walks over to Reid and puts his arm over his shoulder. "Yeah you can come if you want. You all can."

"When are you going?" Caleb asks.

"I have to be there by 6:00" Tyler answers.

...C...

Tyler was nervous when he walked into his house. Reid was the only with him right now. Caleb and Pogue had to go and stop by at Sarah and Kate.

"Hey mom Reid came by. " He tells her, giving her a hug.

"Hello Miss Simms." Reid greets. Even though Tyler was the quiet one in the group everybody was scared of his mom. She would give you this look when you do something wrong and most people wouldn't want to see it.

"Hello Reid. Thank you for coming by." she says giving him a kiss on the cheek and a smile. "Aunt Patricia had to come by early and drop her off actually. I was just about to call you but never mind."

"So she here already?" Tyler ask softly, following his mom into the kitchen and Reid not far from his tail.

"Yup I put her up in your room. She was asleep. You should go and check up on her."

"In his room Miss Simms? Do you think that was a good idea?" Reid comments with a smile and Tyler hit his shoulder.

"I'm sure she is fine." Tyler's mother answer and she hands him a bottle. Tyler looks at it. "In case she wants it." She answers, reading his mind. Tyler nods to her then they make their way to Tyler's bedroom. They were right outside then door and Reid put his hand on Tyler's shoulder, gaining his attention.

"You ready for this?" He aks and Tyler shakes his head. He opens the door and sees Brooklyn throwing her arms around on Tyler's bed.

She was wide awake. Tyler looks one last time at Reid then made his way towards her. She stops waving her arms and looks at him. Tyler gently sits down besides her.

"Hi there." He greets. She looks at me with these green eyes. They were these bright green eyes that he just couldn't look away from. With one blink she started throwing her arms towards him. He didn't fully understand what she wanted him to do but he thought maybe she wanted him to carry her or something so he picks her up and places her on his lap. She is standing up looking towards him with his help of grabbing a hold of her hands. It was so cute with her laughing and smiling towards her new daddy. She was so bouncy.

"Your parental instinct are already kicking in." Reid says gaining Tyler's attention.

"Yeah I guess so. Come here." He tells him and then motions him towards the bed. He made his way quietly and laid down beside Tyler. Tyler smile and plops Brooklyn on his chest and Reid grunts in pain and surprise.

Brooklyn instantly took a liking towards Reid and started climbing all over Reid after a few moments Reid started playing with her. A few minutes later she climbed off of Reid and crawled on the bed toward the bottle that they had forgot about. She started gulping the thing down. Tyler picks her up and sits her down in his lap. He places one hand on the small of her back and the other helps her carry her bottle. She starts drinking it slower.

"Hey Reid can you go in my bathroom and pass me a little towel. She drooling big time here." Tyler asks him. Reid nods and gets up and comes back in no time. He passes Tyler a little white towel. Tyler pulls the bottle away from her and she whimpers. He wipes her mouth really quick and gives her back her bottle.

"So what are you gonna do?" Reid asks, breaking the silence. "I have no idea."

"Do you think it would be a good idea if you moved back here I mean so you can be with her." Reid offers.

"Oh I see how it is. You were waiting for the perfect opportunity to kick me out." Tyler playfully comments and Reid pushes his shoulder playfully.

"Shut up you know what I mean." Reid tells him and Tyler laughs before nodding.

"Yeah I'll think about it." Tyler tells him then turns his attention back on Brooklyn. It was about two hours later when Caleb and Pogue called staying that they were close by. Reid was on the verge of sleeping and in a matter of minutes he was out. Tyler could tell that Brooklyn was getting tired too.

After begging my mom to change her diaper and she finally gave in and she brought her back. As Tyler sat there, waiting for his two other brothers, he looks down at the sleeping girl in his arms. She looked so peaceful to him, so percious. He never understood why people always thought babies were so adorable and breath-taking, but as Brooklyn slept in his arms, he never thought he saw anything more beautiful. Caleb, Pogue, Kate, and Sarah quietly walked into the room.

"Hey you guys." Tyler greets them softly. Kate and Sarah were smiling and Tyler automatically knew what they wanted. He gently stood up and walks over to them. "You guys I would like you to meet Brooklyn." He tells them and hands her to Sarah.

Brooklyn swarms in Sarah arms and woke up, rubbing her eyes. Kate and Sarah goo. "Oh my gosh Tyler she is adorable." Kate said patting her on the head.

"Aww Kate I didn't know you think of me that way." Reid says, sitting up from where he was lying.

They all had a good laugh.

"She better not think of you that way." Pogue says, grabbing her by the waist and pulling her into a kiss.

"Ewww no kissing in front of the baby." Tyler teases, taking Brooklyn from Sarah's arms and walking back to the bed. Brooklyn was reaching for Reid and pulls on his hair.

"Oww. Tyler this girl has some claws." Reid says, trying to get out of Brooklyn's death grip.

"I like this girl already." Caleb comments and smirks at Reid, who rolls his eyes at him.

"Ha ha ha." Reid replies sarcastically. Just then Sarah puts her hand to her mouth and runs to the bathroom. Caleb then ran after her.

"I'm happy to be a guy." Reid says quietly. Tyler hears him say that and plops Brooklyn on his stomach. He glared at him then when Brooklyn placed her hand in his face and he started to play with her.

...C...

Over the past two day word has gotten around about Brooklyn and now everybody is teasing Tyler about having a baby. As the boys sat in their literature class, Tyler was uncomfortable and tense. Reid tries to comfort him or make him laugh every now and then but he wasn't very successful.

"So why did Nathaniel think that with the love of his family he could get through this?" the professor asks the classroom.

"Because he is a pansy ass." Aaron comments in an attempt to look cool but once again Reid ups him one.

"No you see Aaron we're talking about Nathaniel here not you." Reid says and Tyler couldn't help but laugh.

"What are you laughing Simms you are the biggest pansy ass here." Aaron spits at him and Tyler glares at him. Reid was just about to say something when a girl asked something.

"And what actually makes him a pansy ass? I know your cause but I'm not quite sure about him." Tyler notices it was the girl from the stairs that day after school.

"Because he has to waste his life having to look after some stupid little mistake somebody dump on him." Tyler could feel his body heating up. He hating hearing anyone talk against Brooklyn. He tighten his fist.

"Oh I see so now that he has to grow up and finally think of someone other then him-self and mature that makes him a pansy ass. Let me gives you some advice. Everything that I just described Tyler is everything that girls can only dream of boy being like that in high school. We usually have to deal with stuck up momma boy like your-self. Why do you think most girls go out with college guys for? you might want to revaluate on that." She defends. The boys felt their jaws drop to the floor.

"Dude this chick rocks." Reid says laughing.

"And what would you know bitch?" Aaron spits, hating that a girl was making him look bad.

"Well I can say for my-self that I can tell what a scum is when I see one. I went out with the lowest one of them all." She pauses and then with disgust, she continues. "You"

Everyone in the room could tell that Aaron was about to reach his boiling point. "Yeah well I didn't see you backing down when I was all over you."

"Yeah but I remember I was also the one who broke up with you too so excuse me for that little brain fart of mine."

Kyra finally decided to step in. "Why don't you shut up you whore?"

"Haha speak for your self. So why don't you shut up you Beverly hills hobillie 90210 wanna be."

Kyra sat down in her seat. "Alright that is enough from all of you." The Professor finally steps in. Aaron shrunk down in his seat and gave her one last look and saw that she shot him the finger. All the boys were cracking up in their seats.

"Damn I think I fell in love." Reid says.

"Too bad I think she has her eyes on baby boy here." Caleb says as he slumped his arm over Tyler's shoulder.

"Well I wouldn't be lying when I tell you that I defiantly have my eyes on her." Tyler answers with a smile then Reid and him did their fist pounding thing.

The rest of the class was boring after that. Tyler was just coming out of his AP Psy. class when he saw the girl from this morning, walking down the hallway and makes his way towards her. "Hey. I was just wanted to congratulate you for being my new idol." He tells her and she laughs.

"I'm flattered but he deserved it. I think it is good what you are doing."

"See she's not actually mine. She was my cousin and well my cousin passed away she passed her a long to me." Tyler explains but she only smiles more.

"Well then that gives you more respect." she tells him and Tyler couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you. So what's your name?"

"My name is Jenna McKenzie" She answers.

"Thank you Jenna. What you did was kind and that gives you my respect." Tyler replies and she blushes, while holding her books closer to her chest.

"Well I guess today is full of respect." she answers causing both of them to laugh.

"Yeah but I don't think that such a bad thing." He comments and she nods.

"So what class do you have now?" Tyler asks, not wanting to leave her yet.

"Um French which by the way I am failing." she answers with a shy smile.

"Well it's only normal. I had that freshman year and I think I had one of the lowest grades in the class." Tyler admits to make her feel better, which helps.

"Well then maybe I don't feel so bad anymore."

"I'm glad I was able to help." I said.

"So what's your class?" she asks.

Tyler scratch the back of his neck "Umm algebra 2" he tell her sheepishly.

"wait isn't that on the other side of school?" she asks with a raised eye brow. "yeah."

"well you better go. I wouldn't want to hold you up."

He shoots her a smile. "I don't mind but I guess I should get going. So see you around McKenzie." he tells her, walking the other way.

"You too Simms." she says and gives a little wave and he gives her one back before walking to class, which he walked into five minutes late. "Mr. Simms I'm so glad you decided to join us."

"yeah well I woke up this morning and decided I couldn't wait to learn some math so please don't let me stand in your way." He had no idea where that came from but just continued on with a smile over to Reid, whose jaw dropped to the floor.

"What has gotten into you?" he asks once Tyler sat down.

"I don't know." He answers honestly.

"So where were you?"

"I was held up." Tyler answer.

"By who?"

"Jenna McKenzie." Tyler tells him with one of the biggest smiles on his face. "who is Jenna McKenzie?"

"My new Idol and also the girl you fell in love with this morning"

"WHAT?" he yells, getting the attention from everybody in the class. Tyler shh him and puts his hand over Reid's mouth. "Sorry Professor he realized that he forgot do to something today or something." Tyler tells the teacher and the class to cover for Reid and Reid nods. Professor shakes his head in disappointment and then Reid shook off Tyler's hand. "You finally grew balls."

"Shut up." Tyler says, pushing him in the arm. Today was definitely a good day.

...C...

After school that day Tyler went straight to his dorm to finish packing his stuff. He decided to go with Reid idea and move back into his house. It was around 4:00 when Caleb came over. He was going to help get Tyler's stuff there with his car. Tyler's mom dropped Brooklyn off earlier because she had to go to work. He was holding a box plus Brooklyn sleeping in her baby carrier so his arms were about to fall off. Caleb was already loading the last of the boxes and was on his way to Tyler's place.

"Hey Simms. You need help?" someone says and he turns around to see Jenna coming towards him with a smile.

"Please." He tells her, practically gave her Brooklyn and they walked towards the car.

"So this is the beauty?" she asks looking at Brooklyn.

"Yup. Her name is Brooklyn." Jenna noda. "well she is adorable Tyler." Brooklyn woke up and goo towards Jenna.

"She likes you." Tyler tells her and Jenna smile towards him.

"So are you moving?" she asks.

"Yup. Back into my place." They made it to the car and thankful Jenna knew how to put Brooklyn in her car seat while Tyler loaded the trunk.

"Thank you Jenna. You were a big help." He tells her as he closes the door and walks to her.

"Well I know one way you can make it up to me." she begins with a playful smile and Tyler looks at her curiously.

"How?" she grabbed a pen and writes in his arm.

"call me." She says then walks away leaving Tyler smiling, behind her.

* * *

**Well that is the end of this chapter... does it sound interesting? please review ... i really appreciate them.**


	2. Robbie boy was dropped off

**Hey everyone.. how are you liking the story so far? I hope you enjoy this chapter. Always feel free to offer suggestions and let me know your opinions.**

After this whole Chase incident things have definitely been interesting. Caleb and Pogue have pregnant girlfriends and Tyler has a daughter to take care of and today Tyler finally grew some balls and was actually talking to a girl.

Reid didn't know if Tyler was ready for this one but he hope so and he believed in Tyler. He deserve a good girl in his life.

Reid went home for the weekend because his mom said she wanted to spend some time yet when he got there she said she had to do something. His cousin Drake was there because his dad was out of town and my uncle doesn't trust him being there by him self so he has been staying over for about two weeks.

Reid was in his room when he heard a knock at the door but he thought Drake got it then there was a knock at his bedroom door.

"Yeah." Reid says out loud and Drake came into the room.

"There somebody at the door and they have a kid." Reid thought it was Tyler so he got up from the bed and walked down the stairs. He sees a guy and a girl who looked very familiar and a boy who was sitting on the ground. The boy looks a lot like Reid which scared the crap out of him.

"Can I help you?" He starts.

The girl step towards him. "You don't remember me do you?" He looks her over but couldn't recognize her. She has long blond straight hair and brown eyes.

Reid shakes his head. "No am I suppose too."

"Depends are you suppose to remember every girl you have sex with?" She snobs him and crosses her arms over her chest.

"I don't know you tell me." Reid replies back.

Then the guy stepped in front of her. "Hey buddy back off."

"You're telling me to back off? This is my house you stupid shit, so tell me what you want and get out of my house." Reid yells out towards them. He hated people who walked around like they own the whole damn place. Sure he acted like that to sometimes but he would never let that happen in his own house.

"This is your kid and I'm tired of taking care of him so now it's your turn. See ya." She answers casually and walks out with the man, leaving the kid behind. Reid runs out the house after her.

"So what no good bye? Don't you think you should at least explain it to him?" He yells out towards her and right before she got into the car she turns around.

"No I don't care about him. He is just a waste of my time and now he is your. Kind of like the twenty minutes I spent with you." She answers and then slam the door and drives away.

"What a bitch." He whispers then walks back into the house. He sees the little kid sitting there looking at the ground. He walks up to him but the boy sunk away, like he wanted to get away.

"No no it's okay I won't hurt you." He tells him and tries to walk closer to him. This time he didn't move. Reid grabs his bag and moves his hands towards him.

"Come on. Let's make you a little more comfortable." He offers the boy. He took his time but eventually reached up towards Reid. Reid grabs him and lifts him up, placing him on his hip and brings him into the living room. Reid puts him down on the soft couch. When Reid put him on the couch, he bounces, which he wasn't expecting, and starts bouncing some more. Reid sees him laughing a little.

"Having fun?" Reid asks and sits across from him on the coffee table. The little boy stops boucing but nods.

"No you can keep bouncing if you want. I just need to ask you a few question. Can you answer them for me?" Reid explains. He didn't know why he was so gentle with this boy. He knew he had to get a paternity test but was a part of him already knew he was Reid's child. He had the skin, blonde hair, blue eyes. He looked actually like Reid did when he was young.

"So when you were you born?" Reid asks.

"Marr thirtree." He answers, alerting Reid that he was just learing how to talk.

"How old are you?" He lifts up one finger.

"One years old?" Reid asks in assurances and he nods.

"What's your name?" He looks up at Reid then looks back down.

"Robbie." He answers quietly.

Drake comes into the room. "So who's the kid?" he asks as he leans on the cushion he was next to.

"This is Robbie and supposedly he is my son." Reid answers truthfully.

Drake eyes grow big. "What are you going to do?" Reid shakes his head and sighs.

"Alright listen Robbie we need to go somewhere but I need you to trust me. Can you trust me?" Reid asks, laying his hand out in front of Robbie. He looks up from Reid's hand to Reid, then to Drake and back and forth. "I'm not going to hurt you." Reid comforts. He moves to the side of him. He places his finger under Robbie's chin, so Robbie could look him in the eyes. "You can trust me."

Reid looks back and forth from Drake to Robbie before finally settling on Robbie. "Robbie has anyone tried to hurt you?"

He doesn't answer and looks away. Reid notices him clutching his arm. He softly tries to move Robbie's hand but Robbie start panicking.

"Hey It's okay Robbie, It's okay. I just want to look." Reid tries to comfort him. After a few second, Robbie stops and moves his hand. Reid slowly lifts Robbie's sleeve and gasps. He had bruises going up his arms. Reid gently cupped his chin and lifted his head.

"Robbie I am never going to hit you. You understand?" He just looked at Reid and starts crying. Then he did something unexpected. He wraps his arms around Reid's waist.

Reid was shocked to say the least. The only kid that he every played around with was Brooklyn but she wasn't big enough to hug but feeling Robbie put his arms around Reid, made him feel something he's never felt before. It made him want to protect this kid, from anything and everything. Drake walks up to Reid. "I think he'll be just fine." He comments with a smile, putting his hand on Reid's shoulder then walks out.

"So do you trust me?" Reid asks. Robbie lets go and nods his head, smiling. Reid nods. Since he was already in his jacket, Reid stands up and picks him up and they walk to the door. As he walks to the door he see a car seat on the ground and takes it.

"Drake we'll be right back." Reid yells out. Drake came out and nod then walked back to where he was. After trying to put the car seat in, Reid finally got it to work and was off on their way to the hospital. When they arrived, Reid carried him inside and went to the receptionist desk.

"Hey I was wondering if I could take a DNA test?"

"Well your in luck because one of the appointment was cancel and I think we can squeeze you in." It took about an hour before they could see a doctor. Robbie was sleeping in Reid's arms when the doctor came. "So who would the test be for?" the doctor asked. This was the same doctor that helped out Pogue when he was here.

"For us two. I have to find out if he is my son." Reid answers as he adjustes Robbie on his hip.

"Well Mr. Garwin what would your father have to say about this?"

Reid's dad was still alive but he hardly ever talks to him. He wasn't addicted like Caleb's dad but he was also never there. "He doesn't know yet."

"Well this will be fast but the test result won't come back till a few weeks." he said and Reid nods.

They got settled into the room and the doctor did Reid first. He wipes the inside of Reid's cheek then put it in a container. Robbie was a little scared but Reid promised him it was harmless and he relaxed. It went by quickly and he was fine after. "So I'll call you in a few days." The Doctor tells him and then Reid and Robbie make their way out of the hospital.

Before Reid turns on the car, he looks back in the car to Robbie. "So what do you want to eat?" Reid asks him and Robbie shrugs. "you want some ice cream? I know a pretty good place that sells ice cream." Reid suggested and Robbie's eyes beamed with him nodding.

"Okay ice cream it is. Then we have to go over a friend of mines house now remember what I said if anybody tries to hurt you just let me know." Reid reminds him, he nods and then off to the ice cream store they were.

When they got to the store, Reid noticed that a lot of people were staring at him, probably wondering why he had a kid with him. Reid just sighs and lets it go and continues his way up to the counter. "Hey Chuck can I get a ice cream cone please?" He asks and Chuck nods.

"Sure. What flavor?"

Reid looks down at Robbie. "So which one do you want?"

He points to the chocolate chip mint flavor. Reid double checks to make sure and recieves a nod.

"Hey Chuck can I have one Mint?" he nods and went to make the cone.

"So how are you liking Ipswich Robbie?" Reid asks, making conversation.

"Green." he said in his kids accent.

"Yeah lots of trees and leaves but once you get used to it, it gets comforting." Reid tells him with a friendly smile and Robbie smile at him.

Robbie gives Reid a smile, and Reid smiles back at how this boy is making him want to be a good person. Reid felt himself wanting to be his father, and a good on at that. His own father way a dick, and Reid always promised himself to never be like that with his own kids. "Would you want to live here with me?" Reid slowly asks.

Robbie nods his head, with a grin from ear to ear, matching the one on Reid's face. "Good because I want you too." Reid tells him and gives him a kiss on the head. It shocked Reid, at first, how easy it is to open and soft with Robbie but was slowly growing comfortable with it.

No sooner then that Chuck came back with his cone. Reid grabs a napkin and put it around his cone. "Thanks Chuck." Reid says and waves goodbye.

"Bye Garwin." Chuck says and Reid and Robbie walk out. They stayed in the parking lot while they shared thr cone then drove to Tyler's. Reid gets out of the car and open Robbie's door who was already waiting to get out of his car seat waiting for Reid to help him out of the car.

"Alright this is my buddy's house. We are like this." Reid show his fingers crossed then continues. "So he's kind of like my brother. He will not hurt you. There are two other boys in there they are cool they are like my brothers too but they think before they do stuff unlike me and Tyler where we live our live on the edge. Do you get what I'm saying?" Robbie shakes his head and Reid laughs and kisses his head.

"okay the three guys in there are like my brothers and they will not hurt you alright?"

He nods to Reid. Reid lifts him out of the car, carrying him on my hip. He knocks on the door hoping someone would hear it so they wouldn't have to stand here for to long.

Pogue answer the door. "Hey Reid." then he sees Robbie and gets curious. "Who's this little guy?" he asks.

"Pogue this is Robbie, Robbie this is Pogue."

"Ro…. Ro…..Rogue." Robbie attempting to say his name. Reid and Pogue start laughing. "Close enough buddy." Reid tells him as they step in the house. Reid takes Robbie into the living room. "So where is everybody?" Reid asks Pogue, who was leaning against the doorframe.

"They're in the kitchen then later we're going to help Tyler unpack. So are you going to start explaining?" He motions to Robbie.

"Yeah but later with all of you the room so I only have to explain it once I'll be right there." Reid answers as he set Robbie on the couch. Pogue nods his head and leaves the room.

"Okay Robbie listen to me I need you to stay on this couch until I come and get you okay?" he nods.

"If you need me just call my name and I'll come and get you." he nods again.

"You promise?" he nods then Reid lift his pinky and he twists his pinky with Reid's.

"Good" Reid says as he lets go. Reid rub his head then giving it one light kiss at the top and walking to the kitchen where Pogue, Caleb, and Tyler were there.

"So how much did you tell them?" Reid asks Pogue who lifts his hands up in defense.

"I only told them that there was a kid named Robbie who called me Rogue."

Reid chuckles. "it was cute." He tells him, lightly hitting him in the chest.

"I didn't say it wasn't it. So start explaining."

"Well at my place I got a knock at my door and this guy and a girl and Robbie was there. This girl was a bitch and started off about how I don't remember girls I have sex with and everything. Well anyways when I told them to get right to the point she said this is your kid and she didn't want to take care of him anymore bye."

"Wait so just like that and then she left?" Tyler asked.

"Yup I ran out of course saying that maybe you should explain why you're just leaving and she said no I don't want to he is just a waste of time and stuff and drove off."

Tyler scoffed. "What a bitch."

Reid nodded. "That exactly what I said."

"So what are you going to do?" Caleb asked.

"well I got a test to make sure but I have a feeling he is mine. You guys this boy is traumatized."

"What do you mean?" Pogue says, looking out the room into the living room.

"this kid is so scared and it is because he was hit or just handle way to roughly. He has bruises all up his arms. I don't know what they did."

Tyler winches. "poor kid."

"You guys even if his isn't mine I'm still going to take care of him."

"What?" Reid rolls his eyes because he knew Caleb would act like that. "You're going to take care of a kid. You can't even take care of your-self."

"Look I know you won't understand and you can't believe in me cause hey I haven't given you any reason too but Caleb I feel for this kid. I feel like I should be there. He trusts me and I am not going to take that away from him." Everyone was quiet after that.

Like a pregnant pause. "Wow Reid that is the deepest thing you have ever said in your life." Pogue said breaking the silence with a laugh.

"Ree….Ree." They all looked around till Pogue points to the ground. They see Robbie crawling on the ground. Reid runs to him and lift him up.

"What's a matter?" He ask. Running his hands over Robbie's blonde hair. Reid just wanted to give all the love in the world for this kid.

"Hungie….Want…Bo..ttle." Robbie answers but Reid laughs. He knew he was going to have to teach him how to talk. Reid could feel the guy's stare on his back but he ignores it.. "Did your mom leave your bottle in the bag?" Reid asks and he shrugs at the question.

Just then the baby monitor went off. Tyler moved toward then. "Hey Robbie. I'm Tyler." Tyler says gently. If it was anybody who knew how to handle a baby it would be Tyler.

Robbie smiled and Tyler's smile grew even big. "You want to come with me? I can give you a bottle" He asked.

Reid smiles when he sees Robbie nod. He hands Robbie over to Tyler.

"We'll be back." He says and Reid watches Tyler take him up the stairs. Reid turns look back to see Caleb's hand on his shoulder.

"Never mind Reid I was wrong. You're ready." Reid smiles at him.

* * *

**So how was this chapter? was it enjoyable? please review.**


	3. It just kicks in

**It has been months...Even a year I think since I've updated this story but finally here is the next chapter if anyone is interested. **

While walking Robbie up the stairs Tyler starts thinking about how he saw the way Reid was with Robbie. Tyler then realized that Reid was ready to take care of Robbie. It kind of just starts happening. Parental instincts. They just kick in.

When they come into the room, Brooklyn is crying. He put Robbie down on the bed and then picked up Brooklyn. "Shh…. Its okay baby." her cries died down a little then she fall asleep on his shoulder. He looks back at Robbie, he looks a little scared as he looks around the room at his spot on the bed. He walks to the mini fridge that he asks his mom to bring in along with the microwave, since there was still room after putting all of Brooklyn's things in his room. He carries Brooklyn with one arm while making a bottle with the other. He heats it up in the microwave then tests it with the arm that was carrying Brooklyn to see if it's too hot.

"Bo..ttle." Robbie says, reaching for the bottle. "Bottle. You must really thirsty huh?" Tyler asks towards Robbie as he sit down next to him. He took the bottle eagerly away from Tyler's hand.

Some times he would fall back so Tyler would just help him back up. It was a little later when Reid came up. He sits next to Robbie and puts him on his lap.

"Where's the other two?" Tyler asks.

"Both of the girls had an appointment and wanted them to go but they said they will be by later." Reid said wiping Robbie's mouth with his selves then placing the bottle back in his mouth.

Tyler stands up and walks into the bathroom while saying "Do you think they are going to tell them about Robbie?" He grabs two small towels and hands one to Reid when he sits back down.

"Thanks" He said when he got the towel. "I don't know.. They probably wouldn't even believe it if they did." He said with a laugh.

"Hey you know what I just realize?" Tyler starts gaining Reid's attention. "If Robbie is your son which I highly agree then we already have the next generations of the covenant."

"Well actually Brooklyn doesn't have the power but she is family. Aren't you Brookie?" He says and the last part in a baby voice. He only shows this side in front of Tyler but then again Reid and Tyler was always closer then the other two but they would still all die for each other. Tyler kind of thought it like this. Pogue and Caleb were his older brothers, while Reid was his twin.

He wouldn't let Caleb and Pogue see that he has gone soft. Brooklyn giggled when he did it. Brooklyn took a liking to Reid. She treated him like a teddy bear.

"How much you wanna bet that when these are older they will hook up." Reid said motioning towards the two kids.

"I'm not taking the bet just yet." Tyler says with a smile. Brooke was like his daughter and he didn't know if he liked the feeling of her dating a Garwin. No offense to Reid but he has seen the way he is with girls and he didn't want Brooklyn to go through that.

...C...

Caleb thought that everything was happening so fast. First Pogue and Kate find out that they were pregnant then Sarah and himself, Tyler getting custody of Brooklyn and now Reid and Robbie. His head was starting to spin. He kept asking himself he should tell Sarah about Robbie on the way to the hospital.

He saw the way Reid was with Robbie and he had to sayhe could tell Reid was ready. It shocked him how fast he turned to a father figure, he just hope he would be able to keep it up.

Watching Tyler be a father to Brooklyn and seeing how Reid is with Robbie it made Caleb scared and curious how he was going be with his unborn child. He knew he would never let himself get addicted for his child. He couldn't let himself do the same thing his fathe did. There was no way he could do it.

"Baby…are you there?" Sarah says waving a hand in front of his face. He shake his thoughts to the back of his head and gives her a smile.

"Yeah sorry now I am." He tells her giving her hand, that was entwined with his, a kiss.

"What's going on in that head of yours Mr. Danvers?" she asked with that beautiful innocent smile of hers that he loved so much.

He knew that Sarah will make a great mother. There is no way that she couldn't. she had the most caring understanding heart thathe has ever meant.

"Just thinking when I'm going to be able to start my future with you." He tell her with a smile gracing his face. She doesn't answer but gives him a kiss that was still able to melt his knees.

"Soon." She says after and gives him another kiss.

...C...

"I wonder if we would be able to find out the sex of them today." Kate says rubbing her belly. She was staring to show but it was small enough that she would still be able to hide it.

They still haven't told anybody about her pregnancy. When they saw the way people treated Tyler about Brooklyn and Kate can't go through the stress.

"I want to know if I'm going to at least be able to spoil a daughter." Pogue tells her with a wink.

"I want to know if I'm going to have a mamma's boy." She says.

"No there is no way my son is going to be a wimp."

"Babe just because he's a mamma's boy doesn't mean he's going to be a wimp. He can still be the best Spencer's swimmer." She assures and he raises his eyebrow.

"Our kids are going to Spencer?"He asks and she shrug. "Probably. There is no way you are going to move out of Ipswich and I love it here. This is mine and yours home. We aren't going anywhere." Pogue couldn't help but give her a smile. Pogue love Ipswich and she was right this is his home. There was no way he was going to leave this place.

"You are absolutely right." He answers her and give her a kiss on the cheek. They took her car because there is no way a pregnant woman is going to ride on the back of a motorcycle and Pogue still didn't have a car.

Pogue was wondering if he should tell Kate about Robbie. He was wondering if Caleb told Sarah. He was wondering if Reid wanted us to tell. Robbie was one of the cutest things he ever saw and the way he called him Rogue was adorable.

He could see that even though it wasn't proven Reid knew Robbie was his child. Hell he even knew but he also knew he was ready for him. He wasn't going to let anything happen to him.

Just like Pogue wasn't going to let anything happen to Kate or his unborn kids. He would make an oath to this day and he swears he will do whatever he could to keep it. He turns to see Kate still rubbing her stomach, looking around. He links his hand with hers and puts it in his lap. She turns to him, shocked by his affection and smiles. Pogie knew he was ready to be a father, He had to be.

**Well that is pretty much it for now but I have no idea when I'll update but I promise I will try. It's just kinda hard and I always get writer's block but I hope you like this chapter and if you do please review. I hardly get reviews and it will really make my day Please please. **

**Well thank you for reading.  
Moviemaniac808**


	4. Jessica?

**Hello I'm actually updating again. I'm sorry I know this chapter will be kinda short but I like where I ended it but I swear I'll update soon so I won't leave you hanging. I want you to come back. I decided to change it to Third person POV. because first person was getting kinda hard but I don't think it made it anymore difficult to read. **

**Disclaimer: I don't anything related to The Covenant but I do own the Babies. **

At the Simm's manor a screeching cry could be heard throughout the whole house.

"Yes I know Brookie, I know this is no fun but you have to be quiet for Uncle Tyler." Tyler cries out as he changes the diaper to his beautiful, yet distress Cousin. Brooklyn only cries louder. He finishes the diaper and picks her up lightly bouncing her up and down.

"Ok now sweetie. You're all done. It's time to stop crying." He tries to soother her as best as he could. He was getting desperate. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know why she was crying and nothing was working. He was on the brink of tears.

"Wow someone is not a happy camper." Reid says as he pops his head through the door. Tyler looks at him and sighs.

"No no definitely not. I don't know what to do. She won't stop crying." He whines. Reid opens the door wider and Tyler sees Robbie come running in.

"Hi Uncle Tyler." Robbie greets then tries to climb his way on top of Tyler's bed but failing.

"Hi buddy," Tyler greets back but not nearly sounding as happy. He continues to try and quiet down Brooklyn. Reid walks to his side.

"What's a matter Baby girl?" He asked in his best baby voice but it only made Brooklyn sob louder.

"Thanks Reid. Now I'm deaf." He says. Reid rolls his eyes and sticks out his hands. "Come. Give her to Uncle Reid." Reid tells him. Tyler was so desperate he didn't fight to disagree but just handed his best friend the crying baby.

Reid cuddles her into his shoulder and rubs his hand up and down her back softly. He sits down next to Robbie who finally got settled in Tyler's bed.

"Why is Bookie crying?" Robbie asked as he watched Reid lay Brooklyn on his legs gently bouncing his legs up and down.

"She is just having a bad day buddy." Reid answered. He looked over and saw Tyler collapse in a chair on the side of the room, Clearly exhausted. He looked over at Robbie who was looking contently at Brooklyn. Then Robbie suddenly brushed his hand down Brooklyn cheek, telling her it's ok.

Then something unexpected happen. Brooklyn's cries died down. Tyler's eyes snapped open when he heard the noise stop and saw Reid staring amazingly at Robbie who was still comforting Brooklyn, who had miraculously stop crying. Reid looked back at Tyler with a smile.

"I told you. They're meant to be." He exclaimed and laugh. Tyler shook his head. Did that really just happen? He asked himself before closing his eyes in exhaustion.

A couple hours in the day Pogue and Caleb came over and they decided to just crash in the kitchen. Who would have thought that by their senior year all four of them would become fathers. Especially Reid. While Pogue had to admit. He knew Reid would become a Father with how he slept around but he never thought he would take the responsibility.

"Where you able to find the sex of the twins yet?" Tyler asks before taking a sip of his soda. Everyone can tell he is exhausted. He has bags under his eyes, he yawns all the time and you can hear the tirednesss in his voice. Not only does he deal with school and all the assholes in it, he deals with swim practice, and then has to drive deep in Ipswich to come home and take care of Brooklyn everyday, not to mention trying to keep up in his studies.

"No she is still to early." Pogue answers. He is still a little weary of becoming a father but he loved Kate and he wasn't going to let her down. He wasn't going to let his kids down.

"What do you want it to be?" Reid asks. Robbie was sleeping upstairs in Tyler's bed with Brooklyn sleeping in the crib. Robbie has been sleeping with Reid every night since he was dropped off almost 3 weeks ago. They still haven't gotten the results out yet but Reid already knew the answer. There was no doubt Robbie was his son. Luckily Nate, who was staying with them, was able to watch Robbie when he wasn't there. Also his parents never came home yet, They would have probably made Reid send Robbie back. He made it sound like Robbie was a animal but Reid knew better. This wasn't some animal Reid picked up off the street or a kid he found abandon. This was his son.

"I don't know. I guess it will be a boy. We always have a son that's why but I really wouldn't mind a girl. I guess watching Baby boy with Brookie it made me look forward to having a daughter." Pogue says not noticing a smile etching on his face.

"Watch out Pogo. It looks like someone is going soft." Reid teases causing a laugh around the table.

"Whatever Man. I think it's safe to say you surprised the hell out of all of us." Pogue laughs back.

"Is it really so hard to believe that I can be responsible?" Reid asks, looking down at the table.

"Well can you blame us Reid?" Caleb says quietly. Reid didn't answer. He just shrugs his shoulder.

"Have you guys told Kate and Sarah yet?" He asked softly trying to move slightly off subject.

"We decided to tell them after the results are in. We just think its safer once we are sure." Caleb answers.

"You don't have to be sure. Robbie is my son." Reid says sternly raising his eyes towards Caleb. "Come on Caleb I know you aren't that dense."

"Just because a girl comes to your doorstep with a kid that has similar looks claiming this is your kids doesn't mean she is telling the truth." Caleb answers back. Both Tyler and Pogue rolls their eyes knowing what was just about to happen.

Reid stands up clearly upset. "Why are you so against Robbie being my son?"

"Do you know how much responsiblity it takes being a father? Having a kid? If Robbie is your kid that means no more partying at Nicky's whenever you want, no more hooking with random chicks. You need to think about them instead of only thinking about yourself." Caleb lectures as he stands up to stand in front of Reid.

"Don't you think I know that?" Reid asks between his teeth, trying to fight the urge to hit Caleb.

"Come on Reid. You can't take care of a child. You can't even take care of yourself. You use constantly for every little thing. Your birthday is just coming out and what will you do then. Can you really fight the urge to use and use and use?" Caleb egged him on. Reid closed his eyes and took and deep breath before opening them again.

"Watch me." He hisses at the eldest son and storms out the kitchen and up the stairs.

"Caleb you need to stop this." Tyler sighs out trying to relieve the tension in the room. Caleb turns to Tyler.

"He is gonna hurt that kid and you know it." Caleb says as he sits back down.

"No he won't. Caleb you barely see him with Robbie. There is no way Reid is even capable of hurting that kid even if he wanted too." Tyler says to Reid defense. He knew Reid would do anything for Robbie.

"Yes he will. He is to addicted already. He's not going to last." Caleb said barely as a whisper but loud enough for the others to hear.

"No he's not. He will last." Pogue says almost irritated with Caleb already.

"He's not your dad." Tyler shot with venom dripping down his voice.

...C...

When Reid walks into the room he stops and looks at Robbie sleeping quietly on the bed. He couldn't help but feel all the rage and hostility drain from his body. He walks quietly over to the bed and sits softly on the side. He brushes some of the blonde hair from Robbie's face. His phone startes vibrating in his pocket. He stands up and takes his phone of his pocket and makes his way to Tyler's bathroom.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Hello Mr. Garwin. This is Doctor Lennox I have news resulting in your blood test." The deep voice replies on the end of the voice.

"Well this is Mr. Garwin." He replies. He sits down on the closed toliet seat and takes a deep breath. Now he was finally going to find out once and for all if Robbie really was his son.

"Well we got the results and it came back Positive. Robbie is indeed your son."

Reid let out a sigh of relief and a soft chuckle.

"Oh thank god. Thank you" He whispers.

"Your welcome. Well it seems like it's good news so I'll wish you the best of luck Mr. Garwin. Have a nice day." Dr. Lennox says.

"Thank you. You too." Reid says and hangs up the phone. He sits there in shock. It really was true. Robbie is his son. Robbie is his little boy. He stands up and looks into the mirror and sees he has a smile on from ear to ear. He wanted to jump up and down for joy. ROBBIE WAS HIS SON.

"Reid" He hears Robbie call out from the room. He comes out of the bathroom and practically jogs to Robbie's side.

"Hey buddy." He whispers as he brushes Robbie's bangs out of his eyes.

"I'm hungry," Robbie says as he tries to wake himself up.

"Well that's great to hear because you know what I'm craving right now?" Reid asks. Robbie sits up and rubs his eyes.

"What?"

"Ice cream." Reid answers with a smile.

Robbie smiles at him also. "Really?" He says as his face brightens up. Reid nods his head.

"You ready to go?' Reid asks as he stands up. Robbie nods and sticks his arms out. Reid smiles and carries Robbie on his hip.

"Lets go Buddy."

...C...

"So what is a pretty girl like yourself doing tomorrow?" Caleb asks his pregnant girlfriend over the phone. After spending the weekend at home with his mom, instead of hanging out with his friends he decides to go to his room and call up Sarah.

"Not anything I know of." Sarah answers but he could already hear the eagerness in her voice.

"Well then how would a beautiful lady like yourself like to accompany me to dinner before going dancing at Nicky's?" He asks.

"Sure we have to get all that done before I get fat." She answers with a laugh.

"Well you know you'll still look beautiful no matter what."

"Liar," She comments but ends up laughing in the end. Caleb hears a knock at the front door.

"Someone at the door but I'll call you later on tonight." Caleb tells her as he makes his way out of his room and to the door.

"Alright I'll be looking forward to it. I love you."

"I love you too." He says with a smile etched on his face and hangs up. He puts his phone in his pocket and opens the door. At first he sees a little boy, maybe a little younger then Robbie. He looked a little lost and curious and then he looks up to the person he came here with. Caleb looks up and felt the wind get knocked out of him.

"Jessica?" He asks almost scared to hear the answer.

"Hello Caleb."

**Well that is preety much it for now but I have no idea when I'll update but I promise I will try. It's just kinda hard and I always get writer's block but I hope you like this chapter and if you do please review. I hardly get reviews and it will really make my day Please please. **

**Well thank you for reading.  
Moviemaniac808**


	5. Wait there is one more

**Hello I;m actually updating again. I'm sorry I know this chapter will be kinda short but I like where I ended it but I swear I'll update soon so I won't leave you hanging. I want you to come back. I decided to change it to Third person POV. because first person was getting kinda hard but I don't think it made it anymore difficult to read. **

**Disclaimer: I don't anything related to The Covenant but I do own the Babies. **

Caleb stares in shock at the sight of his ex-girlfriend. "Jessica what are you doing here?" He manages to get out.

"I need to talk to you and you are going to listen this time." She says. Caleb could tell she was still a little bitter from their break up. Well when you break up with someone over a rumor and you didn't know it was true or not, you would be a little bitter also. He nods his head and opens the door wider.

Jessica walks in with the little boy still attached to her hand. Caleb's eyes follows the boy, scared to find out the reason why they were there. He leads them to the family room. Jessica and the boy settle themselves on the couch while Caleb sits across from them. At first there is an awkward silence but the Jessica breaks it.

"Caleb do you remember why you broke up with me?" She asks.

Caleb looks down and nods his head. He remembers and it's not something he is proud of.

"I was being distance and you thought I was cheating on you with Aaron." She reminds him. He sighs and looks up at her.

"Why did you come back here? To throw it in my face just how much of a jerk I was. I'm Sorry Jess. What do you want me to say?" He asks her. He felt like he was sitting in a boiling cauldron. He knew something was up he was just waiting for the final finale.

"Look Caleb you can say you're sorry a million times and it won't change anything but its time you knew the truth." She looks down at the boy and takes a deep breath. "The reason why I was distance was because I was pregnant with your son and I didn't know how to tell you." She says and then looks down.

Caleb felt like he has been punch in the stomach. He puts his head in his hands and tilts his head back. "No No this can't be happening."

"There's more Caleb." She comments and Caleb groans but looks at her. "My family and I are moving to England and we can't take him wit us."

"Why not?" He asks. He didn't understand. If you were moving how could you not want your child to come with you.

"We can't afford it Caleb. We can't even afford to move but my aunt is paying for most of it but she won't help me take care of Brock. He has nowhere else to go but I knew if he was here he would have a better life then I could ever give him."

He turns to her feeling like he was gonna snap when he saw that she had tears running down her face and she was squeezing the boy's hand.

"Jessica this is a really bad time." He groans and Jessica rolls her eyes.

"Of course its a bad time. Having a child while you are in high school is always a bad time." She sighs and then continues. "Caleb if I could take him with me I would. You think I want to just leave him behind after taking care of him all this time. I want to keep my son but I can't and I swear to god Caleb if you make me send him an orphanage I will hurt you so bad" She had tears running down her eyes again and Caleb could see the desperation. "Please Caleb. You're his father."

Caleb sighs and leans back in his chair. He knew there was no other option. He needed to take his kid. All he could think about was how was Sarah going to take this? How was he going to be able to tell her that he already had a child with someone else. He looked over to the boy and saw the resemblance immediately. The same shaped brown eyes and same tanish skin but he has his mother's hair. He looks back at Jessica.

"When are you leaving?" He whispers

"In about a week." She answers.

Caleb nods his head. "Keep him for the rest of the week and spend the time you can with him. You can come back here when you are ready. I'll get a room ready for him by the time he is back."

She gives him a sad smile and nods her head. "Thank you Caleb."

"Like you said. I'm his father. A father has to do whatever he can for his child." He says.

Jessica nods. She stands up and helps the boy off the couch. "This is Brock by the way. Brock this is Caleb." She says to him.

Brock looks back and forth from Jessica to Caleb then ends of his mother. "Daddy?" He asks.

Jessica turns to Caleb. Caleb looks down to Brock who was looking up to him.

"Yeah Brock I'm your daddy and I'll promise I'll take good care of you." He says. Brock nods. Caleb follows Brock and Jessica and watches them leave. Before they got into the car Brock turns around and waves to Caleb. Caleb felt a small smile come on to his face and waves back. He closes the door and sighs. He was scared. He could gain a son, but lose the girl he loved and the unborn child he already knew about. He slides to the floor and hugs his knees to his chest. "What am I going to do?"

...C...

"How's it going Daddy-o?" Tyler hears someone ask him from behind. He turns around to see Jenna standing there with a smile on her face. He smiles back.

"Kind of good I guess." he answers. She raises her eyebrow. "It's just... I'm so exhausted."

She walks closer to him and nods. "I can tell. I've been watching you in class and you can barely stay awake."

It was Tyler's turn to raise his eyebrow. "You've been watching me?" He asks her in an amused tone. Her cheeks flush red and she looks down and causes Tyler to laugh. "You look cute when you blush." He adds.

"So where is the pretty lady?" Jenna asks, looking around, wanting to change the subject.

"Well Kate wanted to watch her. Something about practicing when she becomes a mother but hey I figured it was some time I could do something for myself."

"So going grocery shopping is something you can do for yourself?" Jenna asks, motioning around to the story they stood in. Tyler laughs and cups the back of his neck.

"Yeah Brookie needed some more formula and towels and-"

"You can't just turn off being a dad." Jenna finishes with a smile. Tyler nods his head.

"You know Tyler if it really becomes to much for you I am willing to baby-sit for you while you do the other things. Like when you are at swim practice I can watch her for you." She suggest. Tyler looks at her and could tell she was nervous about asking this but it did cause him to smile.

"Really? You would be willing to do that?" He asks standing up straighter.

She smiles and nods. "Of course besides the one time I have seen her see was adorable and I do have two little brothers and a recently born sister. I know a thing or two about baby sitting." She says with a laugh.

"That would be amazing Jenna." He says, almost sounding exciting. "If you're sure."

"Yeah definitely. Besides it would be an excuse to see more of you." She flirts with him. He felt heat in his cheeks and he looks away.

"You look cute when you blush." She copies him with a smile. He looks up and her and couldn't contain the smile either. He really liked this girl.

...C...

They thought that they got rid of him but how wrong they were. They merely injured him enough to miss the second ascension of the second born son. But playboy Reid was up next and he would be to easy. Reid was already addicted to the power and he hasn't even ascended. He was looking forward to this. As he drove down the abandon highway towards Massuchutes His eyes flames so the car will go faster then usually. He has missed his brothers.

**Well that is pretty much it for now but I have no idea when I'll update but I promise I will try. It's just kinda hard and I always get writer's block but I hope you like this chapter and if you do please review. I hardly get reviews and it will really make my day Please please. **

**Well thank you for reading.  
Moviemaniac808**


	6. Are you my daddy?

**Hello I'm actually updating again. I'm sorry I know this chapter will be kinda short but I like where I ended it but I swear I'll update soon so I won't leave you hanging. I want you to come back. I decided to change it to Third person POV. because first person was getting kinda hard but I don't think it made it anymore difficult to read. **

**Di****sclaimer: I don't anything related to The Covenant but I do own the Babies.**

In the dorm hallway of Spencer, Pogue makes his way to his girlfriend's dorm room with a bouquet of flowers. Today wasn't any day special he just felt like giving her flowers and taking her out to eat since her morning sickness has been dying down. He smiles as Kate opens the door.

"Knock knock." He tells her with a smile and shows her the flowers.

"Oh my gosh Pogue. What is this for?" She squeals with happiness. He hands her the flowers which she takes with delight and steps closer to her placing his hands on her hips.

"How do you feel about a breakfast date?" He asks her. She looks at him and excitedly nods her head.

"Let me just get changed first and I'll be ready as soon as I can." She says. He nods his head and leans against the door frame. Sarah quietly makes her way to him as Kate runs around the room.

"Hey Sarah." He greets her with a smile. It falls away when she sees the frown on her face. "What's a matter?"

"Have you seen Caleb? He was supposed to pick me up last night but he never showed so I've tried calling him but he is not picking up and I don't know what is wrong." She answers. She has her arms crossed over her chest and knowing her, she does that when she is worried or scared.

"Hey I'm sure its nothing but I'll try and get a hold of him for you and then kick his ass for standing you up." He tells her in a attempt to make her laugh. He was slightly successful. She chuckles and nods.

"Alright thank you Pogue." She tells him. "Go enjoy your date." She smiles at him and moves back into the dorm room. Kate gives her a hug and then walks to Pogue. He smiles at her and takes her in. To Pogue, it didn't matter what she wore she was always beautiful to him, no matter how stubborn she is.

"Ready?" He asks as he leans his arm out. She smiles and links her arm with his. Sarah watches as the happy couple leave and frowns. She picks up her phone and dials Caleb's number again to only get his voice mail. She hangs up and slams it down on the dresser. She hugs her knees as tears start to well in her eyes.

"Where are you Caleb?"

...C...

Caleb slowly lifts himself from his bed to reach his phone from the dresser. His eyes were swollen and red from crying and he felt like he was hit by a truck. He sees that it was Sarah that was calling him. He sighs and puts his phone back down. He falls back on to the bed and stares at the ceiling. "This is so messed up."

...C...

There was a knock at the Simms Manor and the lady of the house, Penelope, answers the door.

"Can I help you?" She asks to the young lady standing on her porch.

"Hi I'm Jenna. Tyler asked me to baby-sit Brooklyn for a little while."

"Really?" Penelope asks as she raises her eyebrow. Jenna shrinks away. Penelope is a very intimating woman. Just then Tyler came barreling down and comes to his mother's side.

"Yes. Jenna is my classmate of mine." He tells his mother as he turns to Jenna and smiles. "Hey Jenna Thanks for doing this."

"Well I am a woman of my word." She answers with her own smile, she felt more comfortable with Tyler there.

"Why don't you come inside and I'll show you to Brooklyn. Let me just speak with my mother for a second." He says. She nods her head and walks into the den. Tyler closes the door and turns to Penelope.

"You're asking a girl do baby-sit Brookie?' Penelope asks almost glaring at her son.

"Mom I had to okay. You have your date with the girls and my other baby is due for her check up. The only other person I would feel comfortable with babysitting Brookie is Reid and he is also busy at the moment. Please mom she is a sweetheart. I know she won't hurt Brookie." Tyler explains in almost one breath. Penelope stares him down before letting out a chuckle.

"Just like your father." She lightly pats him on the cheek and walks back into the back of the house. Tyler lets out a breathe of relief and walks to the den.

"Come on Jenna I'll show you to Brookie." She nods and follows him up the stairs. He tells her the basic of what she has to do while they are gone like when she usually takes a nap, what to feed her when she is hungry, and if she felt like giving her a bath she could. When they reach his door, he turns to see her smiling at him.

"What?" He asks her with a chuckle.

"You just amaze me. That's all." She says and turns to the door.

"Thanks…I think" He comments with a raised eyebrow and opens his bedroom door.

He leads her in and shows her around, then her sight lands on the crib close to the bed. He catches her looking at it.

"You can see her if you want. You are kind of going to have to if you're going to baby-sit." He tells her causing her to laugh. She nods her head and walks to the crib where she was met with the pair of bright green eyes. Jenna smiles.

"Hello there pretty girl." She goos with a smile and brushes her hand lightly over Brooklyn's face. She was greeted with a squeal and small arms waving up and down. Tyler walks over and Brooklyn reaches out towards him.

"Come here little one." He says as he pulls her out of the crib and lays her head on his shoulder. Jenna watches and smiles at the sight of a Father and his daughter.

...C...

Reid pulls up into his manor and turns off the car. He walks out and takes Robbie out of his car seat and carries Robbie to the house on his hip. "So was the ice cream good Buddy?"

Robbie smiles and nods his head, "Thank you Reid." He says and lays his head on Reid's shoulder. Reid walks in only to be met by the sight of his parents. Once Meredith and Nathan Garwin saw sight of the child, anger flowed to their faces.

"Mom…Dad… what are you guys doing back?" Reid asks, He was uncomfortable and scared. He knew this was going to end badly…..really badly.

"What is this Reid? And don't you dare lie to me." Meredith asks. Reid turns to Robbie. He felt Robbie's hold tighten on him and knew he was scared. He tries to hold Robbie comfortingly but he didn't know if it was working. He walks to the den and places him on the sofa. "Stay right here until I get back okay Buddy." Reid tells him. Robbie softly nods.

Reid walks back out to his parents and nods them towards the kitchen. They quietly follow him to the kitchen.

"Would you like to explain to me what the hell is going on Reid?" His father starts once they enter the kitchen.

"While you were gone a girl came by claiming I slept with her and the kid was mine-" Reid starts to explain but was cut off by his mother.

"So you just took him in. You are going to give that child back this instance Reid. Of course he isn't your child and you are stupid enough to believe that lying whore." His mother went off ranting.

"Listen Reid I don't care if that boy is yours or not you are taking him back to where ever he came from. I want him out of this house." His father starts and Reid stops them.

"Whoa whoa hold up one minute. I was smart enough to get a paternity test and congratulations your grandparents. Second of all I am never going to give him back to her." Reid explains getting angrier and angrier to the point where he practically shouts at the end. He couldn't believe his parents were telling him this.

"Yes you will. Reid there is no way you are responsible enough to take care of a child. You can't even take care of yourself." Nathan starts. Reid rolls his eyes and turns away from his parents.

"This will ruin you Reid." Meredith tells him. "Think about your future and be responsible."

"I am being responsible." He yells at them. "For once in my life I am doing the responsible thing and you are telling me to back down from it. Why? Cause it will ruin your perfect reputation."

"Hey watch your mouth son." Nathan sternly but Reid continues.

"No you have no say in what I do. I am not going to give MY SON back to the bitch where he will get abused do you understand me?" Reid rants out and moves towards the door.

"Reid wait." Meredith calls out. Reid pauses but doesn't look back at his parents. Meredith turns to her husband, who sighs.

"Fine Reid. Do what you want with the boy but he is not allowed here." Nathan says. Reid takes in a deep breathe trying to calm himself down.

"Fine we will be gone before you even blink." He tells them and storms out. He uses to gather all of Robbie's things and most of Reid's things, that his needs that isn't at his dorm, to the car. He walks to the den where he sees that Robbie is lightly crying.

"Hey it's ok Buddy come on." He whispers to him and picks him up. "We are going now ok Buddy. You don't have to be scared anymore." He comforts him, holding him tightly to his chest as they walk to his car. He buckles Robbie into the car seat and drives away from the manor. He takes one look in the rear view mirror and then turns back to the road.

...C...

When Pogue dropped Kate off he pulls out his phone and dials Caleb. After a few rings Caleb picks up.

"Dude what's going on?" Pogue asks, trying to keep his voice low.

"Look Pogue now isn't a good time. I'll talk to you later." Caleb says but Pogue didn't let him off the easily.

"No what the hell is going on? Why did you stand Sarah up?"

"Look please Pogue I'll talk to you later." He hangs up before Pogue could answer anything else. Pogue sighs and walks to his bike.

...C...

It was about a couple hours later when Tyler arrived back at the house. When he came into the room he saw Brooklyn sleeping in her crib and Jenna reading a book on the bed.

"Hey how did it go?" He asks as he sits next to her. Jenna closes the book.

"Well she was a little fussie at first but I think she wanted her daddy. But all and all she really is a sweetheart Tyler." Jenna answers with a smile.

"I don't know how to thank you Jenna." Tyler says and looks at her. He didn't expect her to be as close as she was and blushes.

"You don't need to thank me. What are friends for?" She answers and nudges him.

"So we're friends huh?" He asks.

"I would like to think so." She answers with a flush of her cheeks. It would be really embarrassing if she thought they were friends but he didn't.

Tyler chuckles and nods. "Just friends?" He took a bold step and asks. Jenna felt herself take a breath but tried to stay as calm as possible.

"Maybe…It depends." She answers.

"On what?"

"Well what does daddy want?" She asks leaning her back on the headboard.

"I know I would like to see a lot more of you. I know that I like making you blush, I know I like blushing in front of you." He starts. Jenna laughs and hides her face, Tyler leans closer to her.

"You still haven't really answered my question. What do you want Tyler?"

"I want to know what it feels like to kiss you." He whispers.

"Is that it?" She asks.

"I want to know what it's like to kiss you over and over again, and hold your hand in public, and call you mine." He tells her.

Jenna smiles . "Really?"

Tyler nods with his 100 watts smile. "Well you can always find out." She hints. Tyler chuckles before placing his lips on hers. She immediately kisses back then pulls away.

"So how does it feel?" She asks.

"Feels to good to be let go." He answers then pulls her back into a kiss.

...C...

The sun was almost setting so Reid decides to drive out to Marblehead. He thought it would be a good sight for Robbie and he needed time to calm down. He parks his car on the near the cliff and takes Robbie out of his seat and on top of the hood.

"Where are we Reid?" Robbie asks.

"Just a place I like to come and think." He answers. Robbie nods and they both watch the sun set together. After a few minute Robbie breaks the silence.

"Did Robbie do bad?" Robbie asks from his spot on the hood. Reid chuckles and turns to Robbie.

"No Robbie you didn't. In fact you are probably the best thing that has every happen to me." Reid says before ruffling Robbie's hair. Robbie laughs causing his father laugh too.

They turns back to the view and stare for a few seconds.

"Reid?" He calls out again. Reid turns back to him.

"Yeah Buddy?"

"Are you my daddy?" He asks. Reid smiles from ear to ear.

"Yeah Kiddo I am." He answers. He smiles even bigger when he sees Robbie smile.

"That's good cause Robbie only wants Reid as Daddy." Robbie tells him. Reid smiles and pulls Robbie into a hug.

"I love you Robbie." He whispers.

"I love you too Daddy."

**I actually have been updating a lot more than I usually do and I'm loving it. But I would like to know what every one else is think so please review and let me know. Let me know if you have any ideas or your thoughts on where this story is going please feel free. Reviews are helpful and nice to hear. **

**Well thank you for reading.  
Moviemaniac808**


	7. Can I help you?

**Yes I have finally update, even though it is kind of short but I promise I will update as soon as I can. I actually look forward to the next chapter, just hang in there with me.**

It's been a week since Reid's parents kicked him out of the house. Reid has been keeping Robbie in his dorm room that he used to share with Tyler, who is also the only person who knows that Robbie is staying there. Tyler helps him out by checking on Robbie during school when Reid can't. He hates how it's come to this but it's the only way his son could have a roof over his head as long as he stays in the dorm. Caleb and Pogue believe that Robbie is staying at the house. He knew if he told Caleb, he would get a lecture on how to be responsible. He didn't need that...not right now.

But as he continued to dwell on the thought, he wondered if Caleb would even care right now. He noticed, along with the other two friends, that Caleb has sort of been in a funk. He goes to school, avoids Sarah, and then goes home. They constantly have tried to ask him about it but he always just brushing them off.

Right now, Reid was in his history class, which was terribly lagging if you asks him. He looks at the clock and saw they had a half and hour more before the class ended. He sighs and rolls his head back. Tyler, who was sitting next to him, notices and elbows him in the chest. "What's up with you?"

"This class is to long." Reid whispers.

"You've been dealing with this class for four years and only now you're complaining." Reid sighs and rolls his eyes.

"Just relax." Tyler chuckles out.

"Alright I'm sorry. I just want to get to the dorms to see if Robbie is awake before 3rd period starts." He answers and turns back to the class. Tyler just stares at Reid in amazement. He couldn't believe the change in Reid since Robbie has come into his life. It's like a whole different Reid appeared. Sure the old Reid would pop up every now and then but when it comes to Robbie, Reid never cease to amaze him.

"I'm sure Robbie is just fine. Just relax and you'll see him in no time." Tyler reminds him. Reid gives a hint of a smile and nods his head. Tyler turns his head and catches Jenna's attention. She smiles and then crosses her eyes. He chuckles and lightly shakes his head.

"Okay seriously what is going between you two?" Reid asks, noticing the interaction between the two. He's been noticing it all week. The winks in the classes, the smiles in the hallways, the laughs between breaks. He knows Tyler was keeping something from him.

Tyler looks at Reid and laughs awkwardly. He scratches the back of his neck and then slumps down. "Okay fine. Remember when Jenna babysitted Brooklyn last weekend?" Tyler begins. Reid sits up straighter and nods his head.

"Yeah well when I came back, we talked and we ended up kissing." He confesses.

Reid's eyes grow big for a split second before smiling. "What? And you're only telling me this now? Why?"

"Well the next time I saw you, you told me your parents kicked you out of the house and you and Robbie slept over mine that weekend, I guess I was a little distracted." He admits. He saw Reid's face fall at the mention of his parents and immediately felt guilty.

"Damn I'm sorry Reid." He whispers.

Reid gives him a small smile and shakes his head. "Hey don't worry about it. It's not your fault. They wanna be assholes go ahead. What is important is that Robbie is under a roof and has bed to sleep on." Reid tells him and then turns back to the class. Although he would never admit it, he was hurt. His parents couldn't accept the fact that Robbie was his son? Robbie's grandparents couldn't even accept him, along with his mother. How could anyone hate Robbie? He was the sweetest kid he ever met and he wasn't gonna let anyone hurt him again.

As soon as the bell rang, Reid was out of his seat and race to the bathroom. He locked himself in the stall and used to get to his dorm room faster. He already knew he shouldn't have done it but right now he didn't care. He wanted to see his son. Robbie has been a little fussie lately. He has a small cough and if he was sick it would be the first time Reid would have to deal with it and Reid couldn't help but feel like it's a test.

When he gets to his dorm room, he sees Robbie slightly shift around in his bed. He bends down brushes Robbie's bangs back over his eyes. Robbie slowly blinks his eyes before settling on Reid.

"Daddy?" He whispers.

"Hey buddy. How are you feeling?" Reid whispers back. His smile brightening up his face.

"My throat is sore." Robbie answers.

Reid's eyebrow furrow in concern and feels Robbie's forehead. "Alright well just keep sleeping while I'm gone. Then after school we will go shopping for things to make you feel better." He tells him. Robbie nods and make himself comfortable in the bed again. Seconds later, he was out like the light. Reid tucks him in then with a kiss on the forehead, he leaves his son in the dorm room.

On his way to class, he sees Pogue trying to talk to Caleb from a distance. Caleb just shakes his head and walks away. He makes his way next to Pogue. "Still no change?"

"No. I don't know what the hell is going on with him but it's pissing me off." Pogue answers grimly. "Kate tells me Sarah has been crying off and on and she is barely eating, which probably isn't good for the baby."

"Did you tell Caleb this?" Reid asks, hostility starting to seep through his voice.

"He never sticks around long enough for me to tell him."

Reid shakes his head. He couldn't believe what was going on with Caleb but if it was hurting Sarah and the baby...It just didn't make sense. Caleb is the most responsible man Reid has ever met, so why is he acting like this?

...C...

"Mom Seriously? This couldn't have waited until after school?" Caleb harshly whispers in the phone.

"No you lost privilege when you got a girl pregnant in high school." His mother comments. Caleb sighs and rolls his eyes.

"Really? You are going to start pulling that, It's only been a couple of days." Caleb replies back.

"Oh wow you actually noticed how long he's been here. You hardly acted like a father to him." She bites back. Caleb looks up and sees Sarah making her way towards him.

"Look mom I'll deal with it when I get home." He tells her one more time than hangs up before she could say anything else. He sighs and then puts the phone in his pocket.

"Caleb."

He turns around to see Sarah standing there. She did not look well. Her clothes were wrinkled and her hair was a mess. As much as he hated seeing her like this and knew he was the cause of it, he just couldn't...Everything was such a mess and he had so much to think about, that it came to the point where he just didn't want to think at all.

"Hey Sarah." He whispers.

"Caleb what is going on?" She asks. Caleb could hear the desperation in her voice.

"Look Sarah I just...I have some stuff going on..I need to go." He answers and starts walking away.

"But Caleb, what about-" Sarah starts but Caleb turns around and interrupts her.

"I promise Sarah I'll call you later." He says. He kisses her on the forehead and walks away. Sarah watches him walk away with tears almost breaking fear, but Sarah wouldn't let them. She couldn't do that. She had to be strong. If not for her, then for her baby.

...C...

Aaron and his gang of goons were in the hallway when something caught his attention. "Guys are you seeing what I'm seeing." He says out loud.

Kyra, who was glued to his side, asks "What is he doing here?"

"I don't know, let's go find out." Aaron smirks and walks to the person at the end of the hall, and bends down. "Hey buddy can I help you?" He asks with a voice that would make anyone uncomfortable.

"Where's my daddy?"

**So Please tell me who you think this maybe? In a review maybe? I'm sorry I just love reviews they always help me. But I promise I will update soon. I've already started on the next chapter and if I keep writing then maybe I can get it up for Christmas. Thank you for reading, I hope you have enjoyed. Let me know in a review. (Ok I'll stop)**

**moviemaniac808**


	8. Whitney Whitaker

**I wanted to get this up by Christmas but that day was just to busy but I stayed up all night trying to finish and I finally did. I'm happy to say this chapter is much longer then that last one so I hope you all enjoy. **

**Warning though that this chapter does have swearing in it.**

For Lunch, the boys sit at their usual table in the cafe, all dreading the rest of the day. Well that changed when Tyler sees Jenna come into the cafe. Everyone at the table, except one, notices how his face brightens up. They look towards the direction where he is looking and catches on.

"Why don't you ask her to come join us?" Pogue says, getting Tyler's attention. Tyler blushes but nods his head. He stands from the table and walks over to her.

"Hey you" She says with a smile when she sees him.

He smiles and puts his hands in his pocket. "Hey. I was wondering if you wanted to join me for lunch."

"I was wondering what was taking you so long to ask. I thought you were getting ashamed of me." She comments with a smile.

Tyler scoffs and pulls her a little closer. "Never."

Caleb looks up from his plate and notices they were a boy short. "Where did Tyler go?"

Pogue points to the talking couple with a smile. Caleb shrugs and goes back to his food.

"You know it would be nice to show him a little happiness." Reid comments with annoyance. Kate notices the tension and elbows Pogue. Pogue looks at her, and watches her nod her head to Caleb. He just sighs and shrugs his shoulder.

"What do you want me to do? Jump up and down for joy. I'm happy for him alright." Caleb answers. Kate scoffs and turns away, while Pogue just rolls his eyes.

"Really? Well one would think otherwise." Reid spits out.

Caleb looks around the table and notices the tension towards him. "What the hell do you want me to do? I can't always be your fearless leader." He calls out to them.

"We don't want you to be." Pogue says back.

"Just show something Caleb that's all. Jenna is a sweet girl and she makes his happy. He really likes her okay and chances like this don't come easy for Tyler, especially a girlfriend." Reid break out. Finally reaching a breaking point and standing up for his friend.

"I know that." Caleb says, surprised at the outcome of this.

"Really? You know that? Do you even remember what it's like having a girlfriend, considering you are abandoning yours right now." Reid says as he places his hands on the table and stands up, glaring down at Caleb.

After his comment though, Caleb stood right up being face to face with Reid. "You have no idea what you are talking about." He retaliates back.

"Then why don't you explain it to me, or Pogue, or I don't know, your girlfriend or just someone Caleb." Reid yells, attracting the attention of everyone in the cafe.

Tyler tears his attention away from Jenna when he hears the raised voices of his brothers, He was just about to walk towards the table when he felt someone grab his shirt. He turns back to see Sarah looking at him.

"Sarah what is it?" He asks, scared that something was wrong with the baby.

"Tyler it's Robbie." She says.

Tyler whips his head to the table and yells, "Reid."

Reid turns away from Caleb to see Tyler looking at him, then runs out of the cafe, with Sarah in front of him. From the look of worry and panic on Tyler's face, Reid doesn't question it and runs after him, with the rest of the members from his table right behind him.

...C...

"Let go of me. I want my Daddy." Robbie cries out as he tries to pry Aaron's hands off his shirt. Crocodile tears run down his face but he couldn't find the release away from this guy.

"Daddy...Dadddy. Please leave me alone. I want my daddy." He cries out.

"Well why don't you be a good little boy and we will go get your daddy." Aaron sneers out. His goons laugh but Kira stays back, not sure how to deal with this situation.

"No I want my daddy now." He screams out.

"Robbie." Someone calls out. Robbie looks to see Tyler running to him.

"Tyer." He cries out.

Tyler rips Aaron's hands off of Robbie and pulls the boy into his arms.

"What the-" Aaron started, but before he could finish he is tackled to the ground.

"Daddy." Robbie cries but Sarah brings him into her arms and away from the brawl.

Reid didn't know how it happen. All he remembers seeing is Aaron's hand on Robbie and Robbie crying out for him before he saw Red and charged. He blind sides Aaron straight into the floor and just starts wailing on him.

"Garwin get the fuck off me." Aaron yells out. Caleb, Tyler, and Pogue, along with all of Aaron''s friend try to break up the fight but Reid was uncontrollable.

"What the fuck were you doing with my son? Huh you piece of shit." Reid yells out as he pounds his fist into Aaron's face again and again. Aaron pushes back and Reid loses his balance. Caleb catches him and tries to drag him away.

"Reid come on lets go." Caleb says, trying to get a good grip on Reid who is thrashing around in his arm.

"No I'm gonna kill him." Reid says out loud

Aaron's friends are also trying to hold their raging friend back, with difficulty. "Your son huh? What the hell is your son doing here in the fucking school?" Aaron tosses back.

Reid gets out of Caleb's grip and dodges Pogue and Tyler going straight to his target. Aaron tries to run into him but Reid is stronger and slams the curly hair boy into the lockers.

"That is none of your fucking business." He grabs Aaron's collar and slams his fist into Aaron's jaw. "Don't your ever touch my son again." He spits out to Aaron before punching him in the jaw again and again. Both Pogue and Caleb grabs both of Reid's arms and pulls him away, but not before Reid kicks Aaron one last time, in the nuts. Aaron falls to the ground, groaning in pain.

Pogue and Caleb was able to drag Reid outside the dorm rooms with Tyler right behind them.

"Reid calm down now." Pogue tells him and makes his sit on the stairs. They could all tell that he was still fuming on the inside but he finally just sits still but continues to rub his knuckles which they notices that it has blood on them.

"I'm gonna go inside and see if I can get an icepack and some napkins." Tyler says and runs inside, but not before putting his hand on Reid's shoulder and gives him a sympathetic squeeze.

"What the hell where you thinking? What the hell was Robbie doing here Reid?" Caleb says, not waiting one second to reprimand him.

"And here it comes." Reid scoffs out loud but still not turns to look at Caleb.

"Yes it does. What is he doing here? You brought your son to school? Are you stupid or something?" Caleb lets out.

"No I'm not stupid. You don't know what the fuck you are talking about and why the hell should I tell you? You don't talk to any of us and we all know something is going on. So I'll start talking when you do."

Tyler comes back out and they all turn towards him. "Robbie is in Kate and Sarah's room. He want you." He says. Reid doesn't waste any time and runs with Tyler to the girls room.

Pouge turns back to Caleb. "He's right man. What's going on with you?"

Caleb sighs and turns around. "Stop shutting me out. Stop shutting the boys out, Stop shutting Sarah out. Kate told me she never eats anymore." Pogue says.

Caleb whips around."What?"

"She doesn't get a lot of sleep and she barely eats anymore. Whatever is going on with you, you have to fix it. Now or you'll lose more than Sarah." Now it was Pogue's turn to leave before Caleb could say anything else.

...C...

Reid and Tyler make their way into the room and sees Robbie lying down on one of the beds with Sarah pressing a wet cloth on his forehead. Once Robbie sees Reid, he jumps up and runs to his dad. Reid picks him up and holds on to him tight. He sits down on the bed with Robbie in his lap, when he notices something wet on his shirt.

"Robbie why are you wet?" He asks and pulls his son arms length, looking over Robbie's body.

"Please don't be mad at me but I think I went pee pee when I was sleeping. I woke up and my bed was all wet. I didn't know what to do so I look for you." Robbie cries out. Reid pulls him closer and comfort him. "It's okay buddy. Don't worry. It's okay. Why don't we get you some change of clothes." He picks Robbie up and stands up walking to the door.

"We're going to go to my room." He tells everyone. Sarah and Kate nod. Sarah rubs her hand through Robbie's hair before Reid starts walking towards the door.

"I'll come with you." Tyler says making his way to his best friend's side.

"Me too. I can change the sheets for you." Jenna says as she links her hand through Tyler's. Tyler looks at her and squeeze her hand while Reid gives her a small smile and a nod. Once the trio leaves the room Caleb quietly makes his way into the room.

"Sarah can I talk to you?" He whispers to her. Even though she was a little hesitant, she nods her head and follows him out of the room. Once Pogue and Kate are alone in the room, Kate runs into Pogue's arms and holds him tight. He wraps his arms around her and rubs her back.

"What a day." She sighs out in his chest. He chuckles and kisses her head.

"Yes it was. You ready for all that?" He asks as he leads them to lay down on her bed.

She cuddles to the side of him and answers, "Well I'm a little scared."

"A little?" He chuckles into her ear, happy to see her smile and shakes her head.

"Fine I'm really scared but I know in the end it will all be worth it." She says as she lifts her head to look at his face.

He brings his hand to her cheek and kisses her softly on the lips. "If you are there, it will be."

...C...

Sarah and Caleb make their way to the steps in front of the dorm rooms but Sarah make sure to keep a distance from him. As much as she loved him, she still was hurt and betrayed from him. Especially because he still isn't given her any explanation.

"Listen Sarah-" Caleb started but Sarah wouldn't let him finish.

"No you listen Caleb, I may not be your wife or someone with an importance in your life like I thought I did-" She starts. Caleb is just about to say something but she dismisses him with a wave of a hand. "I still am carrying your child so I think I still should at least know what is going on in your life so I can choose if I want my child to be around it." She finishes trying to keep a straight face but she could tell she was failing as heat starts to raise to her face and her eyes begin to burn.

"Sarah I know that but it's so complicated." Caleb tries to say.

"Then explain it to me or try to or something. I still love you Caleb and I thought I was your girlfriend."

"You are my girlfriend and I love you too." Caleb tells her.

She just crosses her arms over her chest."Then what is wrong Caleb? Everything was good, we were both excited for the baby, and then nothing. It was like I repelled you."

"That's not it."

"Then what is it Caleb?" She asks on the brink of desperation. Caleb sighs and runs his hand down his face. He was hoping this day wouldn't have to come. He knew at this point he was probably going to lose Sarah, but why shouldn't he? He knows he has been treating her horribly this past week, not to mention, he has been treating his son horribly these past two days. He sits down on the steps and sighs. Sarah lets out a sharp breath and sits down next to him.

"Please Caleb stop shutting me out, I promise I won't judge you just let me in." She pleads.

Caleb looks at her, dwelling his options, before nodding his head towards her and stands up, sticking his hand to her. "I need to show you something." He tells her.

Sarah, not sure what to think or do, finally comes to a decision and places her hand in his.

...C...

In the boy's room, Jenna and Tyler were remaking Robbie's bed. Both would sneak a peek at each other and every time they would catch the other looking, they would both share a giggle. In the bathroom the atmosphere was a little different. Kind of awkward.

"I'm sorry Daddy." Robbie whispers quietly. He keeps his eyes down, scared to look at Reid. Surprisingly it hurt Reid to know Robbie was scared to look at him. He wasn't going to be his father. He wanted Robbie to know that he could come to him for anything.

"Robbie I'm not mad at you, I'm just scared." He admits. He didn't know what this meant for him and Robbie. Will he get expelled? Will he lose Robbie because of this? He felt his heart drop at the thought of losing Robbie.

"Why are you scared?" Robbie asks. Sadly though his face did not lift.

"Because I'm scared I'm going to get in trouble. I'm scared I'm going to lose you. That someone will come and take you away from me." Reid tells him as he rubs Robbie's blonde bangs out of his blue eyes. Finally Reid was able to look into his son's eyes and he sees fear also. Before he could comfort Robbie, he found himself in Robbie's hold, comforting him. He wraps his arms around his son and held on tight, scared that this will be the last time.

"I'm not going anywhere Daddy. I love you to much." Robbie whispers in Reid's neck. Reid is lost for words. He really doesn't know what to say and even if he did, it would get stuck in his throat as tears threaten to fall from his eyes. That was until he kisses Robbie's forehead and notices how hot it really was. He pulls back and places his hand on his forehead.

"You have a fever. Are you still feeling junk?" He asks Robbie. Worry already rising in his voice.

Robbie nods. "Yeah I wanted to tell you but that scary guy wouldn't let me go. I thought he was gonna hit me like the bad man that was with mommy. I didn't know what to do but I really don't feel good daddy."

"Alright you stay here. I'm gonna look for something and I'll be right back."

He waits for Robbie to nod before leaving the bathroom. He sees Tyler and Jenna sitting on the bed across from each other, talking. "Hey do we have a thermometer?"

"I don't know." Tyler answers but he stands up and looks around the room. That was until they heard a retching sound coming from the bathroom. Jenna was the closest to the bathroom and runs and opens it to see Robbie barfing on the floor and his clothes. She grabs the nearest towel and starts wiping the barf off his clothes. She heard Reid and Tyler beginning to come.

"Wait come in slowly. There is barf on the floor." She yells out. She sees Reid walking in but she could see worry etched on his face. He comes to Robbie and feels his forehead.

"I don't think this is normal." He admits to Jenna.

Jenna feels his forehead and stills. "I don't think so either. Reid I need you to relax but I think you should take him to the hospital. He has a really high fever."

Reid doesn't ask any question, he just grabs Robbie and goes. Jenna looks torn and then she feels Tyler touch her arm.

"Go to the hospital with them. I'll stay here and clean up and bring Robbie some clean clothes." He tells her as he hands her the keys to his car. She nods and gives him a kiss on the cheek before running out.

...C...

Jenna and Reid sit awkwardly in the waiting room while was getting checked over by the doctor. When they got to the hospital Robbie was sweating and pale white. He shifted constantly while in the car, moaning and groaning. Unfortunately Reid had no information to tell the doctor, he didn't know what Robbie's last name was, what his birthdate is. Nothing so the doctor wouldn't let him come. Told Reid and Jenna to wait patiently in the lobby. Reid called Tyler before he came to bring all the bags Robbie brought with him to see if he could get any more information.

"Thank you for helping me." Reid quietly tells her but keeps his focus on the ground.

"No problem. Thank you for letting me help. So this is your son? How old is he?" She asks.

"One. I think anyways. I only just met him a couple months ago." Reid admits.

"What? How is that possible?" Jenna asks, surprise still etched on her face. She knows who the sons of Ipswich are..Everyone does. But she never ever thought once that Reid Garwin was a father, let alone, a loving and caring one at that.

"His mom dropped him off. Just came to my doorstep, said she didn't want him anymore and left. I haven't stopped loving him since."

"I can tell. I think everyone could tell today." She tells him, with a small smile coming upon your face.

"Sorry I beat the shit out of your ex-boyfriend." Reid tells her. She finally witness the famous Garwin smirk. She realizes why all the girls fall for it but there was a blue eye brunette that already made her weak in the knees.

"Hey don't sweat it, I applaud you." She tells him and she smiles when she hears him laugh. She thinks it might be the first time he has laugh since lunch. They both turn to see Tyler come running in with all of Robbie's bags. They bring the bags to the chairs and Reid automatically starts looking.

"What's going on?" Tyler asks.

Reid is thrashing around through the bags, looking at everything in the bag and all the pockets. "They wouldn't let me in." He answers bluntly.

"Why not?"

"Cause I don't know anything about him." Reid snaps out. Tyler and Jenna sit there embarrassed. Then Reid sighs and rubs his hands over his face.

"Sorry I'm just worried. I don't know what's going to happen." He sighs out but continues on his search. He digs deep in the bag and pulls out a card.

_Emergency contact for Robbie Whitaker_

_Whitney Whitaker- 555-8730_

He looks at the card who this woman is. Is this the girl that dropped him off at Reid's house? He still doesn't remember her name. His thoughts were broken when he saw the doctor coming towards him.

"So were you able to get a hold of anyone?" The doctor asks.

"No but I can tell you that his name is Robbie Whitaker and he is my son so can you please tell me what is wrong with him." Reid orders, tired of getting pushed to the side.

The doctor sighs but finally nods his head. "Your son has a fever or 102.3, which is high for someone his age. We can either keep him here and help him keep his fever down or you can take him home but he will need attention and rest."

"Other then that he will be ok. It's just a fever?" Reid asks.

The doctor nods. "I'll give you a few minutes."

Reid sighs and turns to Tyler. "I have to keep him here. I don't have any place to take him. Now the school knows he has been there. Crap and that's something else I have to look at."

"Maybe you can take him to my place. I know my mom won't mind." Tyler suggest.

"But I can't always depend on you Tyler." He sighs ans shakes his head. "I have to make a call." He tells them in discreet and walks away. He makes his way to an empty hallway and leans against the wall. He takes his cellphone out and the piece of paper and dials.

"Hello." A soft feminine voice answers at the end.

"Robbie is in the hospital with fever and if you care at all you'll come to Ipswich." He says quickly and hangs up.

**I feel good about this chapter and I hope you all do too. Let me know how you feel and review and I promise I will update as soon as I can. The more reviews the better. They help me and I really appreciate them. **

**Moviemaniac808**


	9. Why didn't you tell me?

**It has been a long time since I updated but I finally have updated and I hope it is to everyone liking. **

Sarah sat nervously as she rode with Caleb to wherever he had to take her. As thankful as she was that Caleb was finally talking to her, she was still very nervous to find out what was making him act like that in the first place. He hasn't said a word since they got into the car but it just made her sick to her stomach. She didn't understand why she let Caleb have such a hold on her, why she would be willing to let herself starve and not take care of herself when she was pregnant all because someone wasn't showing her love. How could she do that to her child? She tried to tell herself that no matter what Caleb had to tell her, her child will come first. ALWAYS.

She felt the car stop and looked up to see they stopped in front of his house. She hears Caleb sigh as he unbuckles his seat belt and leans his head back against the seat.

"Caleb. What's going on?"

"I found out something and I don't know how you will react but I just need you to know that this happen before I even met you, before you ever came into my life and also it will never change the way I feel about you. I love you and I always will." He tells her but she found no comfort in it.

"Caleb you're scaring me." She whispers. She sees Caleb's face drop and could clearly see the fear in his eyes. He nods his head and opens the door and waits for her to make a move. She knew she just had to get this over with. She lets out a deep breath and opens the car door. She seeks Caleb's hand as they make their way towards his house and feels herself relax when Caleb squeezes her hand back.

"Caleb and Sarah. I'm surprised to see you here." Caleb's mother tells them when they make their way into the house.

Caleb says nothing about his mother's greeting. "Where is he?"

Caleb's takes notice of his mother's emotions that is displayed on her face whenever Brock comes into the picture. He knew his mother was starting to care for the boy and hated the way Caleb was treating him. She was scared that Caleb was going to hurt him. Sarah watches as the mother and son practically have a conversation with their eyes until she finds herself being walked upstairs. Caleb leads her to a room right next to his and he quietly opens the door. He looks at her one last time before letting go of her hand and walking inside.

Sarah walks in and her eyes look automatically at the small boy in the bed, holding tightly to a teddy bear. She hears a television that was playing in the room but she couldn't look away from the boy. She watches as Caleb softly sits next to the boy and hesitantly rubs his hand over the boy's head. The boy looks at Caleb and smiles as he holds out the bear.

"Found Yogi" The boy says. Caleb smiles and nods his head. The boy hugs the bear again and then looks back at Sarah.

She finally looks at Caleb.

"Sarah this is Brock. He's my son."

…C…

The Vibration in Reid's pant shakes him out of his stare off with the wall across from him in the hospital room. He takes it out and feels his stomach drop at the caller ID.

"Shit." He fiercely whispers.

"Who is it?" Tyler softly asks from his spot at the back of the room where he and Jenna were quietly sitting.

"It's my dad." Reid answers before getting up and walking into the bathroom. "Hello."

"Your provost wants us to come to a meeting now so I hope for your sake you will drag your ass back to school as soon as possible."

"I can't exactly do that right now you see my son needs me and he is more important than any provost meeting." Reid couldn't help but snort out. He was almost 18 years old and his father still talks to him like he is some little child. He was father whether his parents could accept it or not.

"I don't think you heard me right? Get your ass back to school."

"I can't Dad. Robbie is in the hospital with a fever and I need to be with him. He can wait." He couldn't believe his father couldn't understand that he just couldn't leave.

"You are willing to throw away your education and your future for some kid." His father spat out and once again Reid just saw red.

"This isn't just some kid you asshole. This is my son, Your Grandson. I thought you might be able to understand that. Call back your friend and tell him I will come whenever I can." He forcefully shuts his phone and holds on tight for a couple of seconds. He squeezed it so tight he was surprised he didn't break it.

So many emotions were going through his mind right now, like fear for what will happen to him and Robbie, or that Robbie won't get better. Anger towards his parents who are suppose to love you unconditional and yet they couldn't even accept their own grandson. How can they not? Robbie is the most beautiful boy he has ever met. He quietly walks back into the room where Tyler looks at him but doesn't say anything. From the look in Reid's eyes, it could answer all of Tyler's questions. Reid just walked back to Robbie's side and brushes Robbie's hair off of his face. He didn't hear the door open.

"You called me? Is Robbie ok?"

Reid looked up, expecting to see the girl that dropped Robbie off but he was met with a different girl. She had long straight dirty blonde hair with bright violet eyes. At first Reid was shell shock and couldn't help but stare but then remember the situation and shook himself from his thoughts.

"Yeah I did. Who the hell are you?" He answers.

"Aunt Whitty." A little voice from the bed captures all their attention. The girl smiles and practically runs to Robbie's side.

"Hey little guy. What have you gotten yourself into while I was gone huh?" She asks him with a smile. Reid watches her as tears slowly leaked from her eyes. Whoever this girl, Reid knew she cared deeply for his son.

"Gone so long." Robbie cries out as he threw himself into her arms. She wraps her arms tightly around him and rubs his hairs.

"I have to baby remember. I'm in school. I can only leave on certain days. I'm sorry baby." She whispers to him and kisses her forehead. She looks back towards Reid then down to Robbie. "Alright cutie, get back into bed" She tells him. He giggles before going back into the bed and making himself comfortable. She nods her head to Reid who nods back.

"We'll be right back ok buddy." Reid says to Robbie who nods his head.

Once they were outside of the room the girl turns to Reid. "So what did my sister do now?"

"Can you start off by telling me who are first?" Reid couldn't help but ask.

"My name is Whitney. I'm Robbie's aunty. My younger sister is the mother but she never took responsibility for him. I practically raised him since he was born. But then I had to go to school. I go to the art school down here but they live up Boston so I had to live in the dorms. I swear I could kill my sister."

"She dropped him off at my place a few months ago. He has been in good hands I can promise you that." Reid replies as he watches her chew on her finger nails. She notices him staring at her and stops her nervous habit.

"Sorry." She whispers.

"I don't know what happen. I knew he was a little sick this morning but by this afternoon his fever hit a high and he threw up. I got here as soon as I could." He tries to explain. If this is the girl that took care of his son before he even met him, he just had this feeling that he had to prove to her that he really did love his son.

"Yeah yeah I'm sure." She continues and nods her head. They stood there in an awkward silence before Reid's phone vibrated again. He takes it out and sees that it is his father again.

"I..um..I have to get this." He stumbles out.

She nods. "Yeah I'll um I'll go back in there." He nods and watches her go into the room before answering his phone.

"What?"

….C….

Sarah stares off into space in shock not believing what Caleb just told her. A son? He has a son? Before she knew it, she found herself placing her hand on her stomach. She heard an soft cough next to her and saw Brock hugging his teddy bear but shyly looking at her. She really looked at him and could really see Caleb in him. They had the same soft brown eyes and the light brown complexion.

She looks at Caleb and can see that he is stressed. He has dark brown circle around his eyes. He is kind of scruffy and just wasn't the same Caleb she knew.

"Can I talk to you out in the hallway?" She says. Caleb nods and begins to move towards the door. Sarah looks back at Brock and saw that he was scared. The way he always looked away when she would look at him, how tight he would hold his bear or hold on the edge of the blanket. It made her heart soften towards the boy. She gave him a smile before meeting Caleb at the door. Caleb closes the door and then towards Sarah only to be met with a slap to the face.

"What was that for?"

"That was for lying to me." She answers calmly before sighing. "okay now that that is out of the way, what is going on?"

"My ex-girlfriend came by a couple weeks ago and she told me about Brock." He confesses.

"Aright well where is she now?" She leans back against the wall and crosses her arms over her chest.

"She had to move to England because they can't afford to live her so she has a relative that is going to help out but she said she needed to leave Brock here. She knew I could give him a good life so she came."

"okay well why didn't you tell me about him?" She asks.

"I didn't even know about him until she showed up out of the blue." He replies back defensively.

"Okay so why didn't you tell me after?" She shot back just as quickly. That was the million dollar question wasn't it? He was just about to answer when he found he didn't have anything to say. He sighs and leans back.

"Caleb, now is definitely not the time to get quiet. So start speaking please."

"I don't know okay Sarah. I don't know. I guess I got scared I'm not super human." He snaps and turns away.

"I never ever said you were." She whispers. They stood there trying to think of what to say without saying something they will come to regret.

"How is he doing?" She asks. Caleb lifts his head in surprise. That was the last thing he expected her to say.

"Umm not so good. He cries at night for her. I try to call her so he can hear her voice but she doesn't always pick up. I don't know what to do. He doesn't want me. My mom can handle him better then I can."

"Do you want him?" She asks and once again Caleb is speechless.

"He will start to relax when you start too." She tells him. She can tell he was scared but maybe she can help him, that is if he will let her. "Come on daddy." She whispers as she cups his cheek then going back into the room leaving Caleb watching her walk away.

..C…

"Dad I told you. I'm not coming until Robbie is good and cleared and then I'll go meet the provost. Until then he and you will have to wait." Reid whispers fiercely into his phone, hoping not to get any attention from anyone else. It was then he noticed he had Whitney's attention and felt his body sag.

"You know Reid you are really disappointing me right now." He heard his father sigh in his ear.

"Yeah well you aren't the only one that is disappointed." He tells him before slamming his phone shut. He looks toward Whitney who was standing next to him debating if she should comfort him or now.

"Are you okay?" She finds herself asking him before blushing when he gives her a look. A look that clearly asks, 'do you really have to ask'

"Sorry." She whispers and looks away. "What's going on?"

"It was my dad. I have to go to the school. I have a meeting with the provost about what happen today. Fuck I'm probably going to get kicked out of school now for this."

"What exactly happen?"

"When my parents found out about Robbie they wanted me to give him back to your sister. Since I didn't want too they told me to move out. I've been keeping Robbie in my dorm at school. He got out today looking for me and one of the fucking dickfuck hassled him so I beat the shit out of him."

Whitney couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at the language.

"Fuck what am I going to do?" He sighs out and throws his head back.

"Well I have an idea." She says. Reid doesn't answer her but does give her his attention.

"How about Robbie come and stay with me." She offers.

"What? No I'm-" He started and Whitney knew she might have made a mistake.

"No I promise I'm not trying to take Robbie away from you. Like you said your parents kicked you out and you might get kicked out of school. I have an apartment in town and I have no problem letting him stay with me. I'm not trying to take him away but I do love him and I miss him and you can be with him whenever you want. I just want to make it easier on you." She immediately replies.

"Why? Why would you want to help me?"

"Is it that hard to believe?" She couldn't help but say. "Robbie is my nephew. I would do anything for him." She continues.

Reid runs his hands over his face before cupping his hands behind his neck.

"Ok why don't you go to your meeting and I'll stay here with Robbie and you can think about it." She offers. Reid looks up at her and couldn't help but feel like he could trust her. He could tell she did care for Robbie and as much as he hates to admit he did need help. He finds himself nodding.

"Alright."

"You know you still haven't told me what your name is yet." He hears her say and looked up to see her smirking at him.

He chuckles and shakes his head. "Reid." He smiles bigger when she smiles back.

**So once again I'm sorry for such a long wait but tell me how did you feel about this chapter. Let me know and offer suggestions. Anything you would like to see or read. **

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Thank you so much for your time.**


	10. Just give me a few more days

**So here is the next chapter. I kinda rushed cause I wanted to get this chapter up before I had to go to work. I hope you all enjoy it though.**

After the eventful day they both had, Tyler and Jenna collapse onto his bed at home and sigh out. Tyler chuckles and turns his head to Jenna.

"So what do you think of my friends?" He asks as to break the stress and tension. He feels himself relax when he saw the tension leave Jenna's body and she laughs before turning her head and smiles that smile that lights her face. Tyler lays there to take in her features and thought he never saw someone so beautiful, well besides Brooklyn of course. Her face was so soft and when she smiles her eyes light up. When her light brown hair falls in front of her face he brushes it aside.

"I was definitely surprised I can tell you that much." She whispers and that's when Tyler remembers Brooklyn sleeping in the crib close by the bed.

"Thank you for staying with me through it all." He tells her and kisses her on the forehead.

"I'm glad I did because I found something out" She states with a smirk.

"And what might that be?" He asks with a raised eyebrow.

"You Ipswich boys are clearly underestimated." She tells him and he just couldn't stop smiling.

Why couldn't he stop smiling whenever he was around her? How did someone he barely knew already have such a hold on him? He chuckles before cupping the back of her neck and bringing her face closer to him and kissing her with everything he was feeling at that moment. He knew at that moment he could never leave her and he would never want to. He keeps kissing her with so much passion and she was definitely taken by surprise by it but couldn't help but welcome it with just as much passion. She was falling in love with him, everything about him. She just didn't know he was feeling the same way.

In moments they found themselves lying horizontal on top of each other on his bed. Well actually he was over her with his hand edging to the hem of her shirt and her hands roaming under his shirt gliding over the smooth muscles of his back. He pushes his tongue pass her lips and she lets out a moan but everything comes to a freezing halt when Tyler's phones begins to ring. They pause and turn their heads towards the phone before Tyler lets out a loud frustrating groan and drops his head into Jenna's neck. Although the moment was ruin Jenna still found Tyler's groan adorable.

She chuckles and rubs the back of Tyler's head. "It's okay big boy. Go find out what's going on, it could be Reid." She whispers in his ear before kissing his temple.

He sighs and nods his head. He gives her a quick kiss before quickly moving to get his phone. He jogs to the bathroom and gently closely the door behind him and answers the phone.

Jenna gives out a soft giggle before standing up and fixing her clothes before going to Brooklyn's crib. The baby girl was still sleeping like there wasn't a care in the world. She couldn't believer where she was right now. She always knew who Tyler was and she always found him attractive. Yes she admits she did dream of what it would be like to be in a relationship with Tyler but she never ever thought it would actually happen but now that it has she would never be able to let it go. He was just so amazing to her. He was so sweet and gentle and yet when they kiss there is just so much passion. She knows he is a family man whenever she sees him with Brooklyn, there is no man who could love this girl more. He is so loyal to his friends, especially Reid. How could she not love him?... Wait. Love? Is that what Jenna was feeling? As she soon came to the realization, a smile from ear to ear made its way to her face. She brushes her finger across Brooklyn's soft bubble cheek. "Guess what Brooklyn? I love your daddy." She giggles out.

"Yeah fine I'll be right there." She hears Tyler say to whoever he was talking on the phone with and walks to the bed and waits for him to come through the door. He comes out a second later and sighs when he sees her. "I'm so sorry."

"No it's okay. Was it Reid?" She asks with a sort of understanding, hoping he could see she wasn't mad whatsoever.

"Nope, Caleb. Apparently he has something to tell us." He explains.

She nods and scratches her arm as she answers him. "Alright well you are in luck. I don't have to be home until 8:30 tonight so you aren't in need of a babysitter. Go to your friends and we'll be here waiting for you when you get back." She says with a smile.

He couldn't help but smile back. He bends down and cups both of her cheeks before smacking his lips against as an thanks to her for everything and so much more. "I'll be back as soon as I can." He says against her lips and kissing her again.

She laughs and pushes him away. "Just go big boy." She laughs out.

He kisses her cheek and leaves. She sits on his bed and sighs out happily.

…C…

"With today occurrences I have to say I am very troubled Mr. Garwin. Something like this has never happen before at Spencer and it could very well ruin this school fine reputation." The provost began and when Reid heard the last part he couldn't help but roll his eyes. The Provost took notice of it but decided to ignore it. "But considering there is a child involve I think I need an explanation first."

Reid throws a look at his parents and sighs. "The child is my son. I found out about him a few months. He was living at the manor with me for the time being but a week ago my parents came home and wouldn't allow him to live there with me so I moved out, I stayed with Mr. Simms for the first couple of days but he has already so much to deal with so I stayed in the dorm." Reid stops not wanting to continue with his parents in the room.

"Mr. Garwin you have to understand..." Provost Higgins begins but Reid cuts him off.

"Look Provost I'll tell you whatever you want but I ask for one thing." He offers. Provost Higgins quiets down and nods his head. "They have to leave." Reid answers as he tosses his head towards his parents.

"What! This is ludicrous. Reid stop this foolishness right now. Of course we aren't going to leave." Nathan started yelling, Reid started yelling back. Provost Higgins lifts his hand and everyone quiets down again.

"Mr. and Mrs. Garwin I think it would be best if you did leave the office. We need to make sure that everything is sorted out and settled and it's clear that won't happen while you are present so please I need to ask you to leave." He exclaims. Both of Reid's parents are shocked but nods their head and leaves. Reid doesn't even throw them a glance.

"Now Mr. Garwin-"

"I'm sorry I know what I did was wrong but you have to understand I had nowhere else to go." Reid explains. In the back of his head he was still worried that Robbie would be taken away from him. He could never ever let that happen.

"I understand that but you have to know this has raised a lot of question. I have the teachers and students coming up to me asking if I'm going to call social service on you. Today clearly showed you have a temper and it would dangerous to keep a child in the environment, and now to know he doesn't even have a house to live in. What does that show me Mr. Garwin?"

Reid felt like he was going to cry. He knew it, he was going to lose Robbie. This couldn't be happening. He leans his head back hoping to stop the tears that would leave his eyes. He turns back to the Provost.

"The only reason why I lashed out at Mr. Abbott was because he had his hands on my son and my son was crying. Mr. Abbott has asked for a lot of things but when it comes to my son, I did what any protective father would have done for this child so please don't punish me for that. As for the living situation I understand that what happen cannot happen again. Just give me a week, two days, anything just give me some time to find him a place where he can live and I promise this will never happen again." He confesses and he still didn't feel like it was enough. What could he do to prove that he could be a good father to Robbie? Robbie wanted to be with him and vice versa so what could he say to prove he was enough?

"Provost Higgins I am begging you, which I admit I don't do lightly so please believe me when I say I will do whatever I can to make sure my son has a roof over his head and he is safe so please please don't take him away from me. I know I can do it just give me a day or two." He tells hoping it would be enough.

He sits there in silence and anticipation for the Provost answer.

"Alright Mr. Garwin, you have three days. So please don't let me down but I do expect to see you in school every day until graduation. Is that understood? If you can find him a place to stay in three days I will forced to call social services." He tells him and although it wasn't entirely what Reid wanted to hear it was enough to calm Reid down a little enough to breathe. He nods his head and stands up to take The provost's hand.

"I hope to see you in a few days." The provost tells him before Reid steps out of the office.

Reid came face to face with his parents and he gave them a stone cold look.

"Reid" his mother starts but he cuts her off.

"If I lose Robbie because of this I will never forgive you." He tells them before walking away without giving them a chance to say anything else. When he got to his car his phone starting ringing.

"Yeah" He answers as he opens his car door.

"Umm look can you come over? I need to tell you guys something." Caleb tells him, and Reid could hear the shakiness in his voice but after everything he really didn't have the strength to think about it.

"Yeah sure I'll come now." He tells him before hanging up and getting into his car.

…C…

Caleb and Sarah sat in the den of the house while Victoria went out and Brock was upstairs sleeping. Caleb was slouch forward with his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. Sarah was next to him, rubbing her hand up and down his back trying to give him whatever comfort she could offer.

"It will be okay Caleb. They will understand." She tells him. He nods his head but they both could tell he was worried. She wraps her arms around him and kisses his temple. "It will be okay Baby. Everything will be okay."

Caleb grabs her hand and hold on tight before turning his head towards her and giving her a gentle kiss. "I love you." He tells her, looking straight into her eyes.

She nods her head with her eyes tearing just the slightest. "I love you too."

…C…

Within ten minutes, Reid found himself parking his car in Caleb's driveway. He saw Tyler and Pogue's car already there. He turns off the car and sighs as he throws his head back. He felt everything from his day reaching up to him and suddenly his eyes just started feeling up with hot tears and a sob broke through his throat. He sat there crying for five minutes before trying to calm himself down and making himself presentable so they wouldn't ask any questions. He rubs his eyes and lets out a deep hard breath and gets out of the car to walk into the house.

He had no idea what Caleb had to tell but he was hoping whatever it was, it will finally take whatever stick that was in his ass out. He lets himself in and walks into the den and could already feel the tension in the room but he noticed Caleb and Sarah were sitting together, holding hands so he knew whatever happens they would be okay. He saw Tyler looking at him with worry and probably had an idea of what was going on before he came in but he didn't say anything. He just sat down next to Tyler and squeezes his shoulder.

"So what's going on?" Pogue asks but everyone watches as Reid sighs and run his hand through his hair.

"First I just want to apologize for acting like a complete-" He started but when it looked like he was having a hard time finding the word Reid decided to help him out.

"Asshole?" He tells him with a smirk. Caleb looks up and when he sees the famous smirk on his face he felt one corner of his mouth lift up.

"Reid." Sarah warns and Tyler slaps his arm softly but he didn't fight it.

"Worst" Caleb says with a smile before continuing. "The reason why I have been distracted was because I found out…. I have a son." He tells them and he was met with silence.

Reid leans forward. "You want to repeat that?" He says.

"Jessica came over about a week ago and she told me I have a son named Brock and he needs to stay with me."

"Oh my gosh." Tyler breaths out and Pogue slowly nods his head while Reid remains quiet.

"He is here right now upstairs. I didn't tell anyone about him because I was scared that Sarah would leave me. It was totally unexpected and here I am expecting a child to found out I already had one. I was scared nothing good would come out of it." He confesses.

Reid watches Sarah rubs Caleb's shoulder and snaps. "Are you kidding me? You have been on my ass since day one about Robbie and yet you have the decency to act just as bad or even worst when you find out that you have a son yourself." Reid yells out and everyone is taken by surprise.

Sarah stands up to try and defend him. "Reid calm down, if anything I thought you would be the most understanding."

"Oh what I understand is that I'm on the verge of losing my son while he doesn't even want his. So don't tell me to calm down." Reid shouts even louder. Caleb stands up and walks up to Reid.

"I do want my son. You don't have to tell me that I've been handling this wrong but I want to change that. I want to take care of him, I want to be a good father to him." He pleads and Reid just continues to glare.

"You want to be a good father to him, then put him first, not yourself. It doesn't matter how scared you are. Stop being a pussy and you better do it now because before you know it, he might be there anymore." Reid spits out and pushes Caleb aside and storms out.

Tyler went to go run after him as Caleb sits down and sighs.

"Reid wait. Come on man talk to me." Tyler calls out, trying to catch up before Reid could drive off.

"Gosh I can't believe this. He accused me, practically lectured me about being a bad dad to Robbie and then lays this bomb. Gosh I could fucking kill him right now." Reid growls out and slams his hands down on his hood. Tyler sighs and lays his hand on Reid's shoulder.

"Reid please. You're right. He shouldn't have yelled at you earlier, and he really did handle this situation all wrong but that's not the point right now. There is a young boy involved and that boy needs his father. I'm very sure if Caleb is going to be anything like you, he will need his friends. He needs us Reid and we are going to give him the help he needs. Just like when you ask for help we will give it to you." Tyler tells him and Reid just feels his whole body sag.

"Look one day you are going to have to accept help Reid. So stop trying to push it away. Alright." Tyler tells him. He sees Reid looking down so he tries to move his face in Reid's attention and saw he was trying not to smile, which made him smile. Reid was his best friend and he would do anything for him. So whatever is going on with him, he hopes he can work it out and that him and Robbie can finally be happy together.

"Alright I just…. I want to go back to the hospital and check on Robbie." He says. Tyler looks down and nods his head and takes a step back. Reid opens his car door but before he gets inside he turns back to Tyler. "But I'll come by tomorrow."

Tyler smiles and nods his head. Reid gives him a smile before getting in and driving away as He watches his best friend in the rear view mirror.

…C…

It was getting dark and Whitney was sketching Robbie while he was sleeping in bed. She hated that she had to leave for school. She didn't want to leave the boy but it was inevitable. She was worried about him day and night, especially since she wasn't able to get a hold of her sister for a couple of months. She was broken from her thoughts when Reid came into the room and smiles at her. He sits the edge of Robbie's bed and looks at her.

"Alright I'll take you up on your offer. Robbie can live with you." He tells her.

Whitney couldn't stop the smile that made it on her face. "Really? He can?" She squeals.

"Yeah." He whispers. His voice is scratchy and rough and she could tell he was having a hard time with this. He didn't want to give up his son but this was the best thing he could offer and Robbie loved the girl so he knew Robbie would be in good hands.

"I promise Reid, I will take good care of him and you can come over whenever you need too I promise." She says doing anything she could to make it easier on her.

"That's great but I don't know how much time I would be able to have. I got a job." He admits.

"What?" She asks, surprised.

"I need to make money and I can't go to my parents. I refuse to go to my parents so I got a job and hopefully I can save enough money that Robbie and I can move into a place together after that is if he will still want too." He says softly.

Whitney stands up and places her hand on his arm. "He will. You won't have to worry about that." He nods his head and gives her smile before placing his hand on hers.

"You and Robbie could always visit me at work too. You like coffee?" He says with a playful gleam. She raises her eyebrow but nods. She had to admit she like that gleam. Now she knew why her sister slept with him in the first place. This kid was eye candy but she wanted to see Reid the daddy because Robbie was her little boy not her sister and Robbie deserved the best. Everything in her heart, hoped that Reid was it.

**So details, comments, criticism, and ideas... I welcome it all**. **Let me know what you think and I will work on it and update it soon. But please review and let me know. Those always help and make me want to write faster. **

**Thank you for reading and I'll try to update soon, **

**EndlessDream91  
**


End file.
